She'll save us
by LadyScatty
Summary: Katniss n'a pas de famille, personne à qui elle manquerait, personne qu'elle aime. Alors quand une petite fille lui rappelant sa petite soeur décédé est tiré au sort le jour de la moisson, elle se porte volontaire pour la 74ème édition des Hunger Games pour prendre sa place, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produira sur toute la nation et de l'espoir qu'elle fera naître.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma toute première fanfiction sur Hunger Games, avec comme personnage principale Katniss, je vous préviens tout de suite, cette histoire est sur Katniss et Finnick, un couple que personnellement j'adore et que malheureusement n'est pas très populaire.**

 **The Hunger Games appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis pas Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

-Je me porte volontaire comme tribut, déclamais-je avec force.

Pour être honnête, ce sont des mots que je n'aurais jamais cru prononcé un jour. Je savais que je n'étais pas la personne la plus heureuse de Panem, j'étais même peut être la personne la plus malheureuse du district douze, mais de là, à me porter volontaire pour les Hunger Games… ça s'apparentait à du suicide. Rectification : C'était bel et bien du suicide.

Je n'avais pas prévu de me porter volontaire. Mais ça a été plus fort que moi. En voyant cette petite fille de douze ans qui en faisait beaucoup moins, avec ces tresses blondes et ses yeux bleus rempli de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Elle me rappeler trop mon petit ange décédé. Je ne la connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mais en voyant que personne n'était prêt à se sacrifier pour elle, je suis intervenu.

Je sentais les centaines de regards curieux ou incrédules de la foule sur moi pendant que je m'avançais à une allure normale vers l'estrade ou je poussais délicatement la jeune fille vers le rang qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle me regardait avec tellement de gratitude et admiration dans ses beaux yeux bleus que je fus forcé de détourner le regard et de continuer mon chemin vers mon funeste destin. Cette petite fille ressemblait tellement à ma petite sœur que j'étais incapable de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Effie Trinket, l'escorte envoyé par le capitol semblait aussi abasourdi que le reste de mon district. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Un volontaire dans le district douze, c'était du jamais vu. Nous étions le district le plus pauvre de tout Panem et les tributs tirés au sort le jour de la moisson était souvent considéré comme mort avant même d'être arrivé au capitol.

En tout cas, j'admirais le sang froid d'Effie qui fut la première à recouvrer ses esprits. Moi-même, j'avançais dans une espèce de transe. Comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre et non moi qui avançait d'un pas tranquille vers une mort quasi-certaine.

-Une volontaire ! Comme c'est excitant, s'exclama Effie dans cri perçant, apparemment comblé.

Le maire semblait peu à peu retrouvé ses esprits, tout comme Haymitch Abenarthy l'unique vainqueur du district encore en vit qui me regardait contrairement aux autres avec un air intéressé teinté de pitié. Je connaissais le maire Undersee pour lui avoir souvent vendu le gibier que je braconnais et je connaissais Haymitch puisque nous fréquentions tous les deux la plaque, le marché noir du district. Si le premier me reconnut immédiatement, le second sembla me voir pour la première fois. Pas étonnant, il était notre ivrogne locale et était presque aussi solitaire que moi.

-Mais je crois que tu n'as pas respecté le protocole, me reprocha-t-elle comme une maitresse gronderait un élève ayant fait une bêtise.

J'avais du mal à la prendre au sérieux avec sa perruque violette qui risquait de tombait, le maquillage qui masquer son visage et sa tenu ridicule.

-Je dois d'abord annoncer le vainqueur de la moisson, demander si quelqu'un se porte volontaire puis enfin… euh…

-Quelle importance ? Interrompit le maire d'une voix bourrue. Qu'elle s'avance.

Je m'avançai donc. Je montai l'estrade et fit face à mon district. La tête haute, les épaules droites et le visage impassible.

-Et bien bravo ! S'exclama Effie. C'est l'exemple à suivre et l'esprit des jeux !

Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel face à l'imbécilité d'Effie.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Katniss Everdeen.

-Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Katniss Everdeen ! S'exclama Effie. Elle applaudit elle-même mais fut bien la seule.

J'avais beau avoir vécu dans ce district, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, j'étais trop heureuse d'être avec mes parents et ma petite sœur, trop occupé à apprendre à chasser avec mon père, à soigner des gens avec ma mère ou à m'occuper de ma petite sœur. Lorsque mon père mourra, suivit de près par ma petite sœur puis de ma mère et qu'il ne resta que moi, j'étais bien trop triste et malheureuse, plongé dans un gouffre de désespoir pour me soucier des autres. Pour cela, je n'avais aucun ami. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand petit à petit, chaque homme, femme, garçon et fille portèrent les trois doigts de la main gauche vers leurs lèvres avant de les tendre vers moi. C'était un vieux geste de notre district qui signifiait au revoir, merci et adieu à un être aimé et admiré.

* * *

 **Le second chapitre est pour bientôt, j'espère que vous avez aimé,**

 **Bises,**

 **Lady Scatty**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Prim10, Zelouche et TheHungerGamesStories, merci pour vos gentils commentaires qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire plus vite, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

 **Le chapitre deux est juste un peu plus long que le premier. Les chapitres s'allongeront au fur et à mesure que l'histoire progresse. J'espère qu'il plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Par la suite, je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose. Je me souviens vaguement d'un Haymitch ivre qui avait déclaré qu'il m'aimait et que j'avais plus de cran que toute la nation réunit et qui s'apprêtait à déclamer un discours révolutionnaire avant de s'écrouler par terre, face la première. Je me rappelle également d'un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans me rejoindre sur l'estrade avant que l'on m'enferme dans une pièce de l'hôtel de justice.

Je ne me rappelle ni du nom, ni du visage du garçon.

Personne ne me rend visite.

J'ai beau être habitué à la solitude, elle me pèse tout de même. Je m'accorde quelques larmes en pensant à ma famille avant de reprendre mon masque d'impassibilité. Je ne pouvais pas montrer ma souffrance aux gens du capitol, ils l'exploiteraient et s'en servirait contre moi. Je devais me maîtriser si je voulais avoir une chance de… Une chance de quoi au juste ?

Dans un coin de ma tête, je remarquais l'ironie de la situation. Je me portais volontaire pour participer à une boucherie dans l'unique but de sauver une vie innocente. Cette idée me plaisait. J'étais certaine que les politiciens du capitol détesteront ça et cette idée me plaisait encore plus.

Je refusais de penser à ce qui se passerait dans l'arène. Allais-je mourir ? Probablement. Mais allais-je tuer ? Je savais que je me battrais, même si ma vie ne valait pas grand chose, j'avais un instinct de survie et je ne mourrais pas sans me battre… j'espérais juste ne pas me transformer en monstre en cours de route.

Un pacificateur ouvrit brutalement la porte me faisant sursauter. Je fus escorté tel une prisonnière jusqu'à la gare ou une foule de reporters me hurlèrent toutes sortes de questions en prenant une foule de photo.

J'avais bien quelques mots à leur dire mais j'aurais sans doute été censuré. Sur l'écran géant qui retransmet mon arrivé à la gare je peux remarquer que je fais tâche parmi tous ces gens du capitol ridicule haut en couleur et sans un brin de cervelle. Je faisais même tâche parmi mon propre district quand j'y pense. N'ayant que moi à nourrir et ayant une source de gibier plus abondante que la plupart des gens, je n'étais pas maigre et j'arborais même des courbes très rare pour le district douze. Je faillis grogner lorsqu'un photographe loucha vers ma poitrine. Je faisais aussi tâche parmi tous les adolescents qui s'étaient mis sur leur trente et un pour la moisson. Je n'avais aucune robe, j'avais donc été obligé de porter un vieux pantalon et une chemise qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Par-dessus, je portais une vieille veste qui avait appartenu à mon père et des bottes usés. Autour de mon cou je portais l'unique accessoire que je possédais. Un collier d'où pendait un pendentif en argent en forme de geai moqueur. Je me retenais de le triturer comme je le fais chaque fois que je suis mal à l'aise.

A mes côtés, arrive mon partenaire de district. Tout comme moi, il arbore les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris de la veine mais la ressemblance s'arrête là. Il semble mal nourri et a de toute évidence pleuré. Son teint était olivâtre alors que j'avais hérité de la peau claire de ma mère en plus de tâches de rousseur qui m'étaient apparu quelques années plus tôt.

J'aurais voulu lui adresser quelques mots de réconfort mais ma gorge était serrée. Les reporters ne s'intéressaient pas du tout au garçon trop obnubilé par moi. Ils étaient chanceux que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal ou je leur aurais sauté à la gorge.

Après nous avoir filmés encore un moment, nous montâmes dans le train qui s'ébranla aussitôt. Mon partenaire et moi sommes tous les deux abasourdis par le luxe qu'offre le train. Nous avons chacun une chambre individuelle avec salle de bain privé et dressing privé. Les tiroirs débordés de beaux vêtements et Effie Trinket nous dit de nous servir mais que nous devions être prêt pour le dîner dans une heure.

Une fois seule, je retirais mes vêtements un à un. Je gardais mon collier autour de cou et poser délicatement ma veste, seul vestige de mon ancienne vie sur l'immense lit mis à ma disposition. Les douches offraient une infini d'option que je n'avais pas le temps d'étudier. Je fis couler de l'eau chaude et profitais un instant de ce moment de détente sans me soucier de ce qui arrivera une fois le train arrivé à destination.

Une fois propre, je séchais mes cheveux avant d'enfiler un pantalon noir et un débardeur vert.

Effie Trinket passe me prendre pour le dîner. Je l'accompagne le long d'un couloir étroit et cahotant en ignorant son babillage. Nous arrivâmes jusqu'à une salle à manger aux cloisons vernis. Une vaisselle délicate a été disposée sur la table et le garçon de mon district ne lève même pas le regard de son assiette qu'il s'occupe à dévorer. Effie sembla sur le point de le reprendre avant de changer d'avis et demander s'il avait vu Haymitch.

-Il a dit qu'il voulait dormir, répondit le garçon en levant un instant les yeux vers moi avant de retourner à son repas.

Effie sembla soulager. Qui l'en blâmerait ?

-Et bien, c'est normal, nous avons eu une journée épuisante !

Je m'installais face au alléchants mets disposés sur la table qui aurait pu suffire à nourrir tous le district pour une semaine et malgré le fait que je n'avais pas connu la faim depuis quelques années, je ne pu m'empêcher tout comme le garçon en face de moi, de m'empiffrer de la nourriture riche et abondante qu'on nous offrait. Notre prétendu mentor ne se montra pas durant le dîner. Lorsque le petit garçon partit se réfugier dans sa chambre je compris qu'il était sur le point de vomir. Il avait abusé et son estomac n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de nourriture. Effie profita de son absence pour me féliciter de mes manières à tables et de critiquer le pauvre garçon maintenant malade.

-Vous savez Effie, ce garçon va probablement mourir et il le sait. C'est la première fois qu'il voit autant de nourriture et je doute que les bonnes manières soit hauts placé dans sa liste de priorité.

J'avais parlé d'un ton calme mais je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Je connaissais la faim, j'avais failli mourir de faim plus d'une fois et j'avais vu mon adorable petite sœur sombrait devant mes yeux alors que j'étais impuissante. Sa mort avait laissé un trou béant dans mon cœur et les critiques d'Effie n'étaient pas les bienvenues. Incapable de la supporter plus longtemps je me levais de table pour m'installer devant la télévision immense afin de jauger mes adversaires.

Effie me suivit sans un mot l'air légèrement gênée sans doute par mes terribles manières. Je pouvais presque l'imaginer courir vers ses amis escortes une fois arrivé au capitole afin de se plaindre de nos manière de barbares.

Les tributs du district un sont des volontaires comme chaque année. La fille et le garçon sont tous les deux incroyablement beaux, grand et forts. Ils me répugnaient. Pas les tributs, mais ceux qui les avaient forcé à s'entraîner depuis leur plus jeune âge afin de se porter volontaire une fois plus grand.

Les tributs du district deux faisaient peur à voir. Le garçon était immense, beau mais terrifiant. Il semblait capable de tuer à main nue quiconque s'approcherait de trop près. La fille était tout aussi terrifiante bien que plus petite, elle était faite tout en muscle et semblait excité à l'idée d'entrer l'arène.

Le district trois fut très différent. Le garçon et la fille tremblaient de tous leurs membres.

Le district quatre était divisé. La fille se porta volontaire tandis qu'un petit garçon qui devait avoir douze ou treize ans était tiré au sort sans aucun volontaire pour le sauver. Quelques larmes silencieuses lui échappèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en avoir le cœur brisé. Ses cheveux roux frisés, son visage adorable, sa maigreur… il n'avait aucune chance.

La fille du district cinq me faisait pensé à un renard avec ses cheveux roux et la forme de son nez qui me faisait pensé à un museau. Elle était belle et terrifié mais semblait intelligente au contraire de son partenaire, un grand garçon qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Du district six au district neuf, aucun des tributs ne me sembla particulièrement dangereux. C'était tous des enfants assez malchanceux pour avoir été tiré au sort. Il n'y eu aucun volontaire et ils semblaient tous résigné à l'idée de mourir. Ce spectacle me donna envie de hurler. Ces visages émaciés et fatigués, je les voyais au quotidien dans mon district. Ils avaient faim, ils étaient fatigués et acceptaient l'idée de mourir pour divertir le capitol, une part de moi les comprenait d'abandonner tout espoir, une autre part plus importante de moi avait envie de leur hurler de réagir et une autre part, la part dominante avait envie de détruire le capitol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Le garçon du district dix boité tandis que la fille pleurait ouvertement.

Et enfin arriva le district onze. Le garçon tiré au sort semblait avoir bien plus de dix huit ans. Il était grand et fort, le visage fermé et les poings serré. Il contrastait particulièrement avec la petite fille qui le suivit peu après. Je cru sentir mon cœur se briser en la voyant. Petite et frêle comme l'était ma petite sœur. Bien que physiquement très différente de Prim, elle avait ce même regard terrifié et innocent. J'eu immédiatement envie de la protéger. La protéger comme je n'ai pas pu protéger ma petite sœur, la protéger pour qu'elle ait la vie qu'elle mérite. Je sentis mon cœur gonflé et mes yeux me picotaient tandis que j'observais cette jolie petite fille marchait vers sa perte.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever mais arriva notre propre moisson. Effie se plaignit d'Haymitch qui avait faillit faire tomber sa perruque et je dus me retenir de lui hurler dessus. Comment pouvait-elle se plaindre de l'état de sa perruque alors que des parents venaient tout juste de voir leurs enfants partir pour la morgue ?

L'Effie de la télévision annonça le nom de la petite fille que j'avais remplacé. Ce fut une torture pour moi de voir son visage si identique à celui de Prim, les larmes aux yeux, s'avançait vers une Effie trop joyeuse. Je me vis me porter volontaire et le choc de tout le monde s'afficher sur leur visage. A ma grande satisfaction, mon visage n'offrait rien. Les commentateurs se demandaient ce que je pouvais ressentir et pourquoi je m'étais porté volontaire, ou encore si j'avais un talent secret. L'un d'eux annonça que j'étais une beauté et qu'il avait hâte de me voir pour l'ouverture de la cérémonie. J'aurais sans doute était flatté si ça ne venait pas d'un homme aux sourcils rose et à la peau bleu mais je ne ressentais que du mépris pour eux. Je pus voir de mes yeux, Haymitch passait un bras autour de mes épaules et sa tentative de défier le capitol avant de s'écrouler par terre à la plus grande consternation d'Effie tandis que les commentateurs riaient à gorge déployé.

Enfin arriva, le tour du garçon de mon district et j'appris enfin son nom.

-Rory Hawthorne !

* * *

 **Si quelqu'un a un avis, bon ou mauvais, j'aimerais beaucoup l'entendre ! Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre cinq, mais comme je modifie toujours les chapitres précédents, je m'accorde quelques jours avant de poster le chapitre trois.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé,**

 **Bises,**

 **Lady Scatty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tadam ! Le chapitre trois. J'espère ne pas avoir fais fuir les quelques personnes qui semblaient intéressé par cette histoire.**

 **J'aimerais remercier TheHungerGamesStories, Atlante005 et helo10 pour leurs gentils commentaires. Il n'y a pas à dire, recevoir des reviews, ça motive quand même et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

 **Encore une fois, je ne suis pas Suzanne Collins, les Hunger Games ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, la fin comporterait moins de mort et Finnick aurait eu une longue et belle vie.**

* * *

Parfois, il m'arrivait de devenir si apathique et si indifférente à tout, sans que rien ne puisse me tirer de ma léthargie que je me faisais peur quand je reprenais mes esprits. Je me rappelais ma mère, qui à la mort de mon père avait tout abandonné, jusqu'à même l'envie de vivre. Elle était tombé si profondément dans sa dépression que rien ni même le spectacle de ses deux filles mourant de faim ne la faisait réagir et un jour, elle mourut paisiblement dans son sommeil quelques jours après Prim m'abandonnant à un monde cruel et terrible.

D'autres fois, une rage destructrice s'emparait de moi et je n'avais qu'une envie, tuer tous les pacificateurs que je croisais avant de tiré une flèche sur le président et brûler sa dépouille. J'avais envie de faire souffrir le capitole pour la manière dont ils traitaient les districts. Non content de nous traiter comme des esclaves, ils volaient nos enfants, les dépouillaient de leur innocence en les forçant à s'entre tuer et faisait parader le survivant tel un jouet que les citoyens du capitole s'amusaient à jouer avec.

Je n'étais qu'une épave. Pas étonnant, que j'étais prête à me sacrifier pour une petite fille que je ne connaissais pas. Avoir tout perdu m'avait détruit, mais il me restait une once d'humanité que j'étais bien décidé à garder malgré les jeux.

Et les ennuis que je causerais durant mon séjour au capitole seront ma récompense.

Je mourrais dans cette arène, mais je mourrais fièrement, c'est ce que j'avais décidé.

En me réveillant ce matin là, j'avais décidé d'en parler avec mon mentor. Quand il nous vit Rory et moi, il murmura quelque chose comme quoi nous ne tiendrons pas deux jours avant de vomir sur les chaussures d'Effie.

J'avais adoré qu'il vomisse sur Effie. Par contre, j'avais moins apprécié son commentaire.

Pendant qu'Effie hurlait des injures que je n'avais jamais entendu –et j'en avais entendu des tas- je demandais à Rory d'appeler quelqu'un du capitole pour venir m'aider à tirer Haymitch de là.

-Je suis tombé ? Demanda ce dernier en relevant la tête.

Rory semblait avoir envie de le frapper et ce n'est pas moi qui l'en blâmerait.

-Ca sent mauvais, se plaignit Haymitch avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Effie et Rory partit, je traînais mon bon à rien de mentor jusqu'à sa chambre. Les muscles de mon dos protestaient contre ce traitement mais j'avais besoin de ce bon à rien, et j'avais décidé qu'il m'aiderait à mettre mon demi-plan à exécution qu'il le veuille ou non.

Rory revint avec de l'aide et je pus m'asseoir par terre pendant que l'intendant du capitole s'occupait d'Haymitch.

Rory s'assit à mes côtés sans rien dire mais il semblait toujours énervé en plus d'être un peu terrifié.

-Je le déteste, dit-il enfin.

-Je sais. Moi aussi, dis-je tout doucement.

C'était peut être injuste, mais une part de moi le détestait de ne pas se battre. Je ne lui demandais pas de soulever une révolution et retourner le gouvernement, j'aurais seulement voulu qu'il se batte au moins pour ses tributs.

-Mais je le comprends, tu sais…

-Comment tu peux dire ça ?! S'insurgea Rory.

Génial, maintenant le gamin est contre moi aussi.

-Mon frère dit qu'Haymitch n'est qu'un ivrogne bon qu'à boire et à dormir.

-Imagines ce que c'est… Dis-je tout doucement. Imagine ce que c'est. D'envoyer deux enfants chaque année mal nourri et pas entraîné aux hunger games, les voir mourir sous tes yeux impuissants et voir des gens parier sur combien de temps ses enfants, ses même enfants que tu es censé protéger et conseiller dureront. Puis retourner pour voir les regards accusateurs de ton district et la douleur des familles en deuil. Il fait ça depuis vingt-quatre ans. Quarante six enfants morts, nous sommes à ses yeux les numéros quarante sept et quarante huit. Je ne dis pas qu'il a raison, et je ne dis pas que ce qu'il fait est juste, tout ce que je dis c'est que je comprends pourquoi il boit. Il veut oublier et ne plus rien ressentir, expliquais-je.

Je regarde mon explication faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Rory, ses yeux à la fois tristes et en colère, je vois ses deux émotions se battre en lui et je comprends. Oh oui, comme je comprends qu'il est bien plus facile d'abandonner que de se battre. Mais j'avais ma famille à venger et j'étais décider à causer le plus d'ennui possible durant mon séjour.

Rory sembla décider qu'il était plus facile d'être en colère que triste. Il se leva, traita Haymitch de tête de nœud et s'en alla furieux.

J'espérais mourir avant Rory parce que je commençais à bien aimer ce garçon.

Mon sourire s'en alla lorsque l'envoyé du capitole déposa un Haymitch dans les vapes sur son lit. Ce dernier était propre mais sa main tenait toujours sa bouteille de liqueur vide fermement telle une bouée de secours.

Très franchement, je ne savais pas si je détestais cet homme ou si j'avais pitié.

Malgré moi, incapable de m'en empêcher, je retirais les chaussures d'Haymitch et déposer une couverture sur lui avant de retirer la bouteille de sa main et de chercher un verre d'eau et des comprimés que je déposais sur sa table de nuit. C'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais pas voir quelqu'un d'aussi brisé que cet homme sans faire quelque chose pour lui. C'était ce même instinct de protection qui m'avait poussé à me porter volontaire et ce même instinct allait sans doute me faire tuer, mais j'avais décidé de tenir.

Quelques heures plus tard. Tandis que Rory et moi déjeunions tout en nous retenant de poignarder avec une fourchette notre agaçante escorte, Haymitch vint à table pour déjeuner et s'installa en face de moi avec la grâce d'un éléphant.

-Haymitch ! S'indigna Effie. Vous n'avez même pas salué vos tributs, c'est très mal poli. Voici Rory et Katn…

-Effie chérie, et si tu allais admirer ton reflet dans le miroir, je n'ai aucune envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec ces futurs cadavres.

Toute pitié que j'ai pu ressentir pour cet homme disparut devant le regard que Rory porta à notre mentor.

-Wow, ai-je commenté. Pas étonnant que le district douze perd chaque année.

-Excuse-moi ?! Grogna Haymitch. Si tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je te conseillerais de fermer ta jolie bouche. Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort en voulant sauver cette fille, j'espère pour toi que ça valait le coup parce que tu n'as aucune chance pour ces jeux.

-Vous êtes censé nous aider, réussit à formuler Rory entre ses dents serrés.

-Voilà, le meilleur conseil que j'ai à vous donner. Acceptez l'idée de votre mort imminente et laissez-moi boire tranquillement.

-Vous allez donc restez là à boire et à manger, sans même nous donner de conseil, répliquais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Une part de moi espérait le faire réagir.

-Et bien, je dois féliciter le capitole. Apparemment, ils ont réussi à vous rendre comme eux. Vous voyez des enfants se faire massacrer et vous ne levez pas le petit doigt, félicitations, vous avez touché le fond.

-Katniss !

Effie regardait autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je me fasse tuer et qu'on la punisse pour avoir été dans la même pièce que moi pendant que je disais le fond de ma pensée. Je compris que cette place, tout Panem peut être, était surveillé. Des caméras et des micros minuscules qui enregistraient tout ce que je disais.

Ignorant Effie et ma soudaine réalisation, je fixais Haymitch qui me regardait comme s'il n'avait qu'une envie, m'étrangler à mains nues.

-Quoi, j'ai tort ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles chérie.

Jamais le mot « chérie » ne fut prononcé avec autant de haine.

-Expliquez-moi, trésor, répliquais-je.

A court de patience, Haymitch leva son poing comme pour m'attaquer mais je m'y attendais et c'est avec de surprenants réflexes que j'attrapais son poing pour le tordre avant de le faire tomber à genoux en face de moi.

-Je ne vous demande pas de me ramener indemne ou de me promettre que tout ira bien, parce que nous savons tous que c'est impossible. Je vous demande de nous donner des conseils qui pourront nous être utiles. Nous mourrons peut être, mais nous mourrons au moins en nous battant, déclarais-je.

Haymitch marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « d'accord chérie, t'as gagné » avant de me repousser violemment.

Effie anormalement calme se leva et partit sans mot dire.

Quant à Rory, il me regardait avec une lueur de respect et d'admiration.

Haymitch soupira avant de nous demander de nous lever mon partenaire et moi.

-Vous êtes tous les deux plutôt agréable à regarder. Rien que pour ça, les gens voudront vous aider ou au moins en connaître plus sur vous. Surtout toi Katniss. Tu es la première volontaire du district douze et les gens tomberont amoureux de toi si tu sais comment t'y prendre.

Il grimaça comme si ces mots lui coûtaient un effort surhumain.

-Une fois arrivé au capitole, je veux que vous souriiez et que vous fassiez en sorte que le public vous aime.

-Il est hors de question que je souris alors que ces gens encourageront sans doute mon tueur, protestais-je indignée.

J'aurais peut être mieux fait de me taire. Rory me regardait de plus en plus d'un air amoureux et Haymitch semblait à deux doigts de me tirer par les cheveux.

-Tu voulais des conseils chérie ? Les voici. Tout ça, pour eux, ce n'est qu'un show télévisé ! Ils veulent des tributs beaux et forts et si tu ne te fais pas aimé par eux, tu ne dureras même pas cinq minutes. Souris quand on aura atterrit et laisse faire ton équipe de préparation. Vous devez vous faire aimer du public c'est compris ?

Nous hochâmes la tête.

-Et s'ils voyaient combien tu les détestais, je doute qu'ils t'apprécient.

Il se trouva qu'Haymitch avait tort sur ce point.

J'étais une terrible menteuse et je ne pouvais pas jouer la comédie même pour sauver ma vie. Quant à Rory, il n'était nullement disposé à faire plaisir au capitole. Je gardais mon masque d'impassibilité pendant notre arrivé en ignorant les insultes et les regards noirs de mon mentor. Malgré tout, le capitole scanda mon nom, et plusieurs demandèrent des autographes. Effie me dit comme pour me faire plaisir que nous pouvions prendre quelques minutes pour prendre des photos si je le voulais.

-Non, merci, répondis-je froidement.

Pauvre Effie n'y était pour rien, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Le capitole avait beau être une immense forteresse grandiose, luxueuse et pour certains paradisiaques, c'était pire que tout pour moi. Je voulais mes montagnes familières et l'odeur de la forêt que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement mon district, mais ça restait chez moi.

Je fus séparé de Rory qui semblait vouloir me suivre pour me retrouver enfermé avec trois clowns désagréables et énervants qui n'arrêtaient pas de critiquer mes poils, mes sourcils, ma peau et mes cheveux.

Une fois épilé, poncé, huilé et lavé, je me retrouvais nue devants ces personnes qui ne me regardaient même pas comme si j'étais un être humain.

-Vous savez, je n'ai jamais eu à me faire belle dans le district douze.

-Pauvre petite ! S'exclama le dénommé Flavius.

-Si vous devez me plaindre, plaignez moi de devoir aller dans l'arène pas de ne pas avoir d'occasion de me faire belle dans mon district.

Ils semblèrent choquée de me voir répondre. Ils ne me voyaient vraiment pas comme un être humain.

-Mais enfin, c'est un honneur d'être un tribut !

La pauvre Octavia me regardait comme si j'étais bizarre et ça venait d'une femme qui avait payé pour avoir la peau verte.

-En quoi est-ce honorable ? Demandais-je, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La troisième membre de l'équipe et la plus silencieuse s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque un homme entra dans la pièce.

Ce devait être le styliste. Pourtant au contraire de tous les stylistes que j'avais pu voir toutes ces années à la télévision, celui-ci était normal. Presque banale. En fait, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Sa seul concession à la fantaisie consistait à de l'eye liner dorée qui soulignait les paillettes d'or de ses yeux verts. Pas de perruques ou de vêtements compliqués. Il avait une allure sereine et demanda à mon équipe de préparation de nous laisser seul.

-Vous êtes nouveau, dis-je en prenant une serviette que j'enroulais autour de moi pour ne pas à avoir une conversation avec un inconnu nue.

-Oui, je m'appelle Cinna.

-Katniss.

-Je suis désolé que tu te sois retrouvé ici, dit-il en prenant place face à moi.

-Flavius, Venia et Octavia pensent que c'est un honneur, répondis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Cinna ne répondit pas mais son regard laissait clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas du même avis et je ressentis une brusque envie de prendre Cinna dans mes bras avant de me rappeler que 1) je ne le connaissais pas, 2) il venait du capitole, 3) mieux valait éviter que je m'attache à quelqu'un pour mourir dans une semaine et 4) je n'étais vêtue que d'une serviette.

-Je t'ai trouvé très brave. De t'être porté volontaire pour cette petite fille.

-Elle n'avait aucune chance et étais trop jeune de toute façon, dis-je en haussant les épaules comme si je n'avais fais rien d'autre que de rendre un service.

-Tu la connaissais ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, mais elle… elle me rappelait quelqu'un, murmurais-je.

Cinna ne poussa pas plus loin et pour ça, je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissante. Il me demanda de retirer ma serviette et de me tenir debout avant de m'observer d'un œil impartiale. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me critique comme l'avait fait mes préparateurs ou qu'il me regarde comme l'on observe un animal mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Tu es très belle, se contenta-t-il de me dire avant de me tendre un peignoir que je n'avais pas vu.

-Merci, répondis-je sans prêter attention à son compliment.

J'étais trop occupé à étudier du regard mon étrange styliste. Il était trop normal. Trop gentil.

-Tu as des yeux couleur argent que je n'ai jamais vu auparavent, des cheveux magnifiques et un port très élégant.

Je crus qu'il regardait ma poitrine à un moment mais ses doigts touchèrent mon pendentif en forme de geai moqueur et je me détendis subrepticement.

-C'est parce que vous êtes nouveau que vous avez écopé du district douze ? Demandais-je pour faire la conversation.

-Non, j'ai demandé à avoir ce district et comme personne ne le voulait, on me l'a accordé.

Personne n'avait jamais demandé à avoir le district douze. Les districts un, deux et quatre étaient les plus populaires tandis que les districts dix, onze et douze sont ceux dont personne ne veut en générale.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour toi, répondit-il tout simplement.

Devant mon air d'incompréhension, il expliqua.

-Lorsque je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé parfaite pour mes tenues. Je ne voulais pas que n'importe qui les porte, je voulais quelqu'un avec du cœur, quelqu'un de brave, quelqu'un qui m'inspirait, et tu m'inspires Katniss.

Je pensais toujours que tous les citoyens du capitole étaient des monstres, mais je décidais à cet instant que Cinna était une exception. Enfin, c'était avant qu'il ne me fasse part de son idée de me mettre en feu… Littéralement.

Une heure plus tard, je me trouvais dans le costume le plus sensationnel et le plus fatal de la cérémonie d'ouverture qui obligeait les tributs à parader comme des marionnettes pour le bon plaisir du capitole.

Je portais une combinaison de cuir qui partait de mon cou jusqu'à mes chevilles, des bottes montantes qui m'arrivaient aux cuisses à lacé. Ma poitrine paraissait encore plus large qu'à l'ordinaire, mes bras été nus et mes cheveux avec été sauvagement bouclé et laissé sans aucun artifice. Je n'avais que très peu de maquillage, Cinna voulait que l'on me reconnaisse… juste avant de mettre le feu à ma tenue apparemment.

Je suis même heureuse de retrouver un Rory grincheux et dans une tenu qui ressemblait à la mienne. Il avait beau n'avoir que douze ou treize ans, il paraissait dangereux en particulier avec les regards noirs qu'il adressait à son équipe.

-Rory !

Je l'appelais et il se tourna vers moi pour m'adresser un sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Il était vraiment beau, pas de doute, dans quelques années il briserait sans doute tous les cœurs… du moins, s'il survit, pensais-je amèrement.

Il me rejoignit et se posta devant moi comme pour me protéger de Cinna et de son feu soit-dit-en inoffensif.

Qui aurait pu penser que la façade calme et sereine de Cinna cachait en réalité un fou dangereux ?

Pendant que Cinna nous promettais que l'on ne risquait rien, je regardais autour de moi. Personne ne faisait attention à nous, tous les mentors étaient présent pour donner des conseils à leurs tribut sauf le notre. Malgré moi, je ressentis un pincement au cœur en regardant le garçon du district quatre et la fille du district onze. Cette dernière était encore plus petite et encore plus jolie en vraie. Malgré moi, je m'avançais doucement et sans aucun bruit vers elle. J'avais envie de la voir, de lui parler, de la prendre dans mes bras et de la protéger.

Je voyais Prim, je clignais des yeux et ce n'était plus la petite fille noir avec des cheveux frisés que je voyais mais Prim ou celle qu'elle aurait été si elle avait été en vie. Elle aurait eu douze ans, ses cheveux aurait été plus long, elle aurait sans doute été maigre mais un peu moins qu'avant…

Je repris conscience de mon entourage quand la petite fille me regarda. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se cacha derrière une grande et belle femme qui aurait très bien pu passer pour une fille de la veine avec son teint olivâtre, il ne lui manquait plus que les yeux gris.

-Salut, dis-je la voix anormalement rauque. Je me raclais la gorge et m'approchais avant de me mettre à genoux. Effie hurlerait sans doute si elle me voyait abîmait mon costume quelques instants avant la cérémonie d'ouverture mais je m'en fichais.

-Salut, répondit doucement la fille.

-Je m'appelle Katniss, et toi ?

-Rue, dit-elle en se dégageant de son mentor pour me regardait avec curiosité. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient magnifiques et m'aidait à garder les pieds sur terre. Ils se posèrent un instant sur mon geai moqueur et je la vis se détendre.

Elle me tendit une main et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je la pris dans mes bras.

-Je ne suis pas fane des poignées de mains, expliquais-je.

Rue fut secoué d'un petit rire et me rendis mon étreinte. J'étais à deux doigts de pleurer et il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

Je me dégageais et lui adressais mon premier vrai sourire depuis plusieurs années.

-Je te verrais après la cérémonie d'ouverture, si tu veux bien…

-D'accord.

-Tu es magnifique, dis-je en me relevant.

Je sentais les regards de son mentor sur moi mais je ne lui accordais aucune attention, j'étais trop occupé à regarder Rue.

-Pas autant que toi, dit-elle.

-Oh si bien plus que moi, répondis-je.

Je lui souris une autre fois avant de me tourner pour découvrir des dizaines de regards allant du mépris jusqu'à l'admiration en passant par la curiosité. Toutes les personnes présentes me regardaient comme si j'étais un animal particulièrement étrange. Je les ignorais pour prendre ma place près de Rory. Nous montâmes sur le chariot et attendîmes notre tour.

Les chariots du un et deux furent les premiers à s'ébranler.

-On va vraiment mettre le feu à nos costumes ? Demanda Rory en faisait bien attention à ce que personne ne nous entende.

-Je fais confiance à Cinna.

-Il vient du capitole, me dit Rory.

-Je suis au courant… Tu sais, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est né ici.

Il soupira comme si je ne comprenais rien à rien et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui prendre la main.

-Est-ce que tu comptes sourire et saluer la foule comme nous l'a demandé Haymitch ? Chuchotais-je.

-Non, dit-il d'un ton borné.

Parfait.

-Alors, rend moi service.

Je lui expliquais que je voulais qu'on se tienne la main (Il avait l'air très heureux par cette demande) je lui demandais aussi d'ignorer le capitole et de regarder droit devant lui sans leur prêter attention.

-Haymitch va hurler, dit-il en souriant comme si cette idée lui plaisait particulièrement.

-Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas prétendre d'être heureuse d'être ici pour leur faire plaisir, ce soir on va leur montrer que nous sommes furieux, chuchotais-je tout bas en faisant attention à ce que personne ne nous entende.

-D'accord.

Cinna revint et enflamma nos tenus avant que nous ayons le temps de protester. La chaleur était très agréable et je n'eu pas le temps de m'extasier que notre chariot s'ébranla.

Je pris la main de Rory dans la mienne et ensemble nous affrontâmes les cris hystériques de la foule. Si jusqu'à présent, ils criaient le nom des districts un et deux, tout changea quand ils nous virent Rory et moi. Nos visages étaient impassibles et nous ne leur prêtions aucune attention, nous étions clairement insensible à leurs charmes capitoliens… et ils semblaient adorer ça. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me sembla quand ils commencèrent à ignorer tous les autres tributs pour scander nos noms, et en particulier le mien. Je les ignorer tous. Ils m'envoyaient des baisers et des fleurs mais je n'en n'avais que faire. Rory était drôlement fort pour son âge, sa poigne me coupait presque la circulation sanguine.

J'aperçus mon visage sur les écrans géant transmit dans tous Panem. J'étais belle et terrifiante, mon regard était dur et mes yeux étaient froids contrastant avec le feu de ma tenue.

Je ne réagis pas lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes en face de la loge présidentielle et ne réagit pas un seul instant lors du discours du président. Je ne lui accordais même pas un regard, comme s'il était indigne de mon attention. J'avais peur de ce que je ferais en le voyant, hurler des insanités, quitter mon chariot pour lui planter mon talon aiguille sur son visage, non mieux valait que je l'ignore. Rory m'imita et du coin de l'œil je pus m'apercevoir que les caméras étaient toujours braquées sur nous et nos mains jointes.

Nous retournâmes dans le hall ou nous attendait un mentor à moitié fier et à moitié furieux, il semblait partagé entre l'envie de nous congratuler et de nous hurler dessus.

Je sautais de mon chariot, passait un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Rory comme pour le protéger et m'avançait vers mon mentor le menton droit. S'il se mettait à hurler, je comptais bien hurler en retour.

Rory passa un bras autour de ma taille comme s'il souhaitait me protéger lui aussi.

-Salut chéri, des critiques ? Demandais-je.

Il me jaugea du regard, ses yeux gris me fixant comme si j'étais un puzzle incroyablement agaçant.

-De qui vient cette idée de vous tenir par la main ?

-Katniss, répondit mon partenaire avec une pointe de défi.

-Hmm, je vois.

Il ne dit plus rien, nous ignora et alla saluer un de ces amis. Je reconnus Chaff, un des mentors du district onze. Ils étaient souvent vu lui et Haymitch à la télé en train de se passer une bouteille. Je n'avais aucune envie de suivre mon mentor et son ivrogne de compagnon mais Rue était avec eux. Mes jambes me conduisirent à elle, presque malgré moi et quand elle me vit, elle sourit.

Je me dégageais de Rory pour me remettre à genoux face à elle, en ignorant les regards noirs que me lançaient les carrières à qui j'avais volé la vedette et les regards curieux des mentors qui se demandaient sans doute pourquoi je n'étais pas en train de pleurer dans un coin comme tout être normalement constitué à l'approche des hunger games.

-Tu étais formidable, Rue.

-Pas autant que toi, tout le monde criait ton nom, dit-elle gênée.

-Non, seulement les plus bruyants.

Je lui souris et lui prit la main.

-Je te présente Rory.

Je donnais un coup de coude à ce dernier qui serra la main de Rue. S'il ne se montrait pas hostile et indifférent comme la plupart des tributs envers leurs concurrents, il ne semblait pas particulièrement emballé.

En levant les yeux, je remarquais qu'Haymitch me fixait avec intensité tandis que les deux mentors du district onze semblaient tendu. Ne voulant pas causer de drames (trop tôt) je me relevais et demandait à Rue si elle voulait s'entrainer avec moi demain.

Elle hocha la tête et je la vis sourire.

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Haymitch et Rory me prirent chacun par un bras et m'entraînèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur du centre d'entraînement ou nous logerions pour la semaine à venir. Effie, Cinna et la styliste de Rory nous y attendait déjà.

-C'est bon, lâchez moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cette petite ? Demanda mon mentor d'un air tendu.

-Je la veux comme allié, déclarais-je. Elle et Rory.

-Tu es cinglé.

-Qui parles !

-Changes de ton, je te signale que je suis ton mentor et ta seule chance de t'en sortir en vie !

-Allez-vous faire foutre ! Hurlais-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais quelqu'un toussota dernière nous. Comme un seul homme, Haymitch et moi fusillâmes du regard l'homme qui nous avait interrompus. Il était beau, grand et se retenait de rire.

-Capitaine trident, salua Haymitch en levant sa flasque vers le nouveau venu si signe de salutation.

Il me fallut un moment avant de reconnaître Finnick Odair, l'un des vainqueurs les plus populaires du capitole. Les images transmit à la télé ne lui rendait pas justice. Il était encore plus beau en vrai. Ses cheveux couleur bronze, ses yeux d'un vert lumineux, son sourire contagieux et sa fossette à la joue, il était indéniablement le plus bel homme que j'avais croisé jusqu'à présent. Je remarquais que derrière lui, se tenait le petit garçon du district quatre. Un seul regard vers ses yeux verts agrandis par la peur et mon choix était fait.

Je me tournais vers Haymitch et pointait le garçon du doigt.

-Je le veux comme allié, lui aussi, déclarais-je.

Haymitch sembla sur le point de me jeter sa flasque à la figure, preuve qu'il était vraiment furax, parce que jamais Haymitch ne gâcherait son alcool.

-Doucement fille du feu, se moqua Finnick en s'approchant de moi faisant en sorte qu'il ne restait que quelques centimètre entre nous.

Sa proximité me faisait un drôle d'effet, une partie de moi avait envie de le gifler et une autre voulait me gifler moi-même d'être attiré par Finnick Odair comme n'importe qu'elle femme du capitole.

-Si tu veux t'allier avec le district quatre, il va falloir faire tes preuves, chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille.

-Je te conseille de reculer si tu tiens à tes parties génitales, déclarais-je avec lenteur furieuse qu'il se moque de moi.

Finnick rit, ses yeux verts inspectant mon visage à la recherche de quelque chose. Quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais il me regardait d'un air intéressé qui me donna envie de mettre de la distance entre nous.

Le contournant, je demandais au garçon s'il on pouvait se parler demain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Adrian ? Demanda Finnick, ses yeux ne me quittant pas un seul instant.

Le garçon hocha la tête, ses cheveux frisés bondissant à chacun de ses gestes. Je lui adressais un de mes rares sourires avant de reprendre ma place à côté d'un Rory boudeur et d'un Cinna égale à lui-même.

Finnick ne me lâcha pas du regard durant tout le trajet jusqu'au quatrième étage mais je ne lui prêtais aucune attention. Ni à lui, ni à Haymitch. J'étais trop occupé à féliciter Cinna et celle qui se présenta comme étant sa collègue, Portia pour me préoccuper de vainqueurs imbu d'eux même. Ils avaient fait un travail remarquable et méritait ses éloges. Grâce à eux, j'avais été remarquée et j'en aurais besoin les jours à venir.

Rory, Rue et Adrian… Comment allais-je faire pour les protéger ? Et surtout qui gagnerait à la fin ?

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'accepte toutes les critiques, surtout les mauvaises, c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore, non ?**

 **Bises,**

 **Lady Scatty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Yunoki, meilimingzi, Paulys, Zelouche, helo10, Celohei et Pims10 merci énormément pour vos commentaires. Ils me touchent et me donnent la motivation d'écrire même quand la journée a été pourri. You guys made my day.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est de taille moyenne mais le prochain est plus long.**

 **Par ailleurs, l'une de vous pourrait m'aider à trouver une beta correctrice ? Je fais attention et je relis plusieurs fois mon chapitre avant de le poster mais il y a toujours des fautes d'orthographes qui m'échappent et je sais à quel point c'est désagréable en tant que lectrice.**

 **Encore une fois, je ne suis pas Suzanne Collins... je vous le dirais, si jamais ça changeait.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Haymitch ne m'adressa pas la parole de toute la soirée. Il félicita Cinna et Portia de leur travail, bu de sa flasque toutes les cinq minutes avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre à mon plus grand damne et au plus grand soulagement d'Effie.

Un soupire m'échappe malgré moi.

J'aurais voulu discuter avec Haymitch. Il n'était pas grand-chose, mais il connaissait les ficelles du jeu, et aurait pu me conseiller. Je n'avais pas de plan en tête, juste le besoin de sauver Rory, Adrian et Rue. C'était plus fort que moi. Il n'y aurait qu'un survivant et ce sera l'un d'eux.

Ma première nuit au capitole, je la passais à me retourner dans mon lit, incapable de sombrer dans le sommeil. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de ce qui se passerait demain.

Une semaine. Voilà, tout ce qu'il me restait de temps.

A quoi aurons-nous droit cette année ? Un désert, une toundra, une forêt, une plage, une jungle ? L'angoisse me serrait la gorge et m'empêchait presque de respirer. Comment allais-je faire pour protéger trois enfants en plus de moi-même ? Et s'il n'y avait pas d'arc ? Et si j'échouais ? A nous quatre, les carrières nous prendront pour cible, c'est certain, nous attirerions trop d'attention sur nous, il fallait garder cette alliance secrète, partir séparément avant de trouver un moyen de nous retrouver… Mon plan prenait à peine forme avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil agité.

Dans mon rêve, j'avais de nouveau douze ans et je déambulais sous la pluie à moitié morte. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours, ma mère ne réagissait toujours pas et ma petite sœur ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Je m'effondrais à l'arrière boutique de la boulangerie. A travers le brouillard qui abrutissait mon esprit, je me souviens de la femme du boulanger qui me menacer d'appeler des pacificateurs, je me souviens de son fils qui avait fait brûler volontairement du pain afin de me l'offrir même si sa mère le frappa pour cet acte de bonté.

J'avais attrapé le pain brûlant dans mes bras gelés et avait couru avec l'énergie du désespoir jusqu'à chez moi. Ce que je vis en entrant chez moi me fit lâcher le pain et éteindre la minuscule lueur d'espoir qu'il me restait. Cette image était gravée dans ma mémoire à tout jamais. Une petite Prim d'à peine sept ans allongé sur le sol, la peau sur les os, les yeux hagards et le pouls silencieux. Ma mère assise sur une chaise, sans bouger, les yeux ouvert mais toujours absente de notre monde…

Je me réveillais dans un sursaut douloureux, le souffle court et trempé de sueur, la gorge sèche et les joues baignés de larmes. Mon cœur battait la chamade comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Je me rallongeais le temps de reprendre ma respiration.

-Respires, Katniss. Respire, me répétais-je.

J'inspirais et j'expirais lentement une bonne dizaine de fois avant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Ce n'est pourtant qu'une heure plus tard en sortant de douche, que je me ressaisis. Je poussais les images de Prim dans un recoin de ma tête pour prêter attention à mon présent.

Je sortis de ma chambre au moment ou une Effie Trinket plus excitée que jamais s'apprêtait à frapper à ma porte.

-Katniss ! Heureusement que tu es réveillé, il m'a bien fallu une demi-heure pour faire bouger Haymitch et Rory. Une chance que je peux compter sur toi pour respecter le programme. Comme je le leur disais, la ponctualité est une des notions les plus importants que l'on apprend ici au capitole, bien sûr ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, mais j'espérais quand même un peu plus de considération. De la part d'Haymitch, ça ne m'étonne pas, il me menace de me briser les doigts à chaque fois, mais j'espérais mieux de la part de Rory et…

C'est à cet instant que je réalisais qu'Effie Trinket aurait gagné haut la main les Hunger Games. Non seulement, ses talons hauts étaient aiguiser comme des couteaux mais sa voix nasillarde et son incapacité à se taire étaient des armes redoutables.

La vue de mon mentor, malgré sa gueule de bois et de son visage renfrogné me soulagea et j'en profitais pour m'asseoir vivement à côté de lui.

-J'ai besoin d'aide, lui dis-je sans préambule.

-Et moi, j'ai besoin que toi et Effie me fichiez la paix, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, grogna-t-il.

-Haymitch, j'ai besoin de vous, murmurais-je tout bas pour qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre. Dire c'est quelques mots me coûtaient mais c'était vrai. Je n'arriverais à rien toute seule et je ne pouvais même pas lui expliquer ce que je voulais vraiment faire.

Cet endroit était certainement truffé de micros et caméras qui étudiaient chacun de mes gestes. Il me fallait un endroit sûr, mas je doutais qu'un tel endroit existait dans ce maudit pays.

Je relevais les yeux pour voir Haymitch m'observer avec des yeux étonnement vifs et alertes. Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, il m'invita à prendre un bol d'air frais sur le toit.

A peine dehors, mon mentor me prit par les épaules et me plaqua contre un mur, sans même me laisser le temps d'admirer la vue.

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? D'abord avec Rory, ensuite avec la fille du onze et enfin le garçon du quatre. Tu veux jouer à l'héroïne, c'est ça ? Si c'est le cas, t'es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais. Ce sont les putains d'Hunger Games, Katniss. Ils n'ont aucune chance. Tu n'as aucune chance. Plus vite, tu te mettras ça dans la tête, mieux ce sera.

Il me relâcha et me regarda un long moment furieux avant de détourner la tête et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand je recouvrais l'usage de la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse alors ? Que je m'allonge et que je pleure sur l'injustice de la vie jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ai la décence de me tuer ? Que je fasse en sorte de détoner les mines dès les premières secondes des jeux ? Ou sinon, je peux me tourner en monstre et aider les carrières à éliminer les enfants, c'est ça ? Je sais que j'ai de grandes chances de mourir et qu'il faudrait un miracle pour que l'un des petits survive… mais je dois essayer ! Dans le meilleur des cas, je réussis et je ne suis pas morte en vain, au pire des cas, j'aurais au moins rendu nerveux Snow et les juges.

De tout mon discours, je crois bien que c'est cette dernière phrase qui a vraiment retenu l'attention d'Haymitch. Il était peut être ivre quatre-vingt-dix pourcent du temps, mais Haymitch avait de toute évidence souffert et aiderait quiconque souhaiter mettre des bâtons dans les roues du capitole.

J'expliquais à Haymitch ce que je voulais faire. Sauver une vie innocente et changer la donne des jeux.

-Tu te rends compte que même si tu réussis, deux de ces gamins vont quand même mourir.

-Espérons que je sois morte pour ne pas avoir à vivre ça, déclarais-je en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Mais je savais que ce serait comme revivre la mort de Prim, revivre mon échec et une douleur plus vive encore.

-Snow te tuera pour ce que tu essayeras de faire, m'avertit Haymitch.

Je remarquais qu'il me mettait en garde, pointait du doigt les défauts et les risques de mon idée… mais ne me conseillait pas de ne pas le faire.

-Snow veut déjà me tuer.

-Il tuera ta famille.

-Je n'ai plus de famille.

Haymitch se tut et m'adressa un hochement de tête pour me faire comprendre que je pouvais compter sur lui. Il ne se montra pas sympathique et ne posa pas de questions… je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Nous redescendîmes finir notre petit déjeuner et Haymitch nous donna enfin des conseils. Cacher nos points forts si nous en avions, faire profil bas, apprendre le plus possible en très peu de temps. Je n'étais pas sûr de tout suivre à la ligne mais je devais admettre que c'était de bons conseils.

A dix heures piles, Effie nous déposa Rory et moi au gigantesque gymnase au sous sol du centre d'entrainement ou vingt deux tributs nous observèrent comme des bêtes de foires. Pendant que l'on me collait le chiffre douze sur le dos, je remarquais que j'étais la seule à être aussi peu vêtue. Cinna n'avait pas fait dans l'excès, il m'avait laissé un soutient gorge sportif rouge et un short noir parfait pour un entraînement tandis que les autre tributs à l'exception de Rory, portaient des tenus compliqué, moulante et beaucoup trop coloré.

Je prêtais très peu d'attention au discours peu encourageant de l'entraineuse qui se présenta sous le nom d'Atala. J'avais passé ma vie entière, obligé à regarder les hunger games, j'avais passé ma vie entière à lutter contre la famine et à chasser dans la nature pour survivre, qu'avait-elle donc à m'apprendre ?

A la place, je préférais observer les tributs. Les tributs du un et du deux s'entraînaient ensemble, ainsi que la fille du quatre. Tous des volontaires, tous grands, forts et bruyants. Ils se précipitèrent sur les armes les plus mortelles et montrèrent leur savoir faire à grand coup de sueur et de grognement… très sexy…

A part eux, le grand garçon du onze Tresh et la fille du cinq étaient peut être les seuls à avoir une chance. Tous les autres tributs se comportaient comme s'ils étaient déjà morts. Ils n'avaient aucun espoir. Rory m'informa qu'il allait apprendre à faire du feu, me laissant seule au milieu de la pièce.

Je décidais de passer la matinée à faire du corps à corps. Je n'étais pas très forte, mais j'étais rapide. L'entraîneur se montrait patient et attentif. Il me montra comme le faire tomber par terre et comment l'immobiliser, me donna des conseils et m'apprit à correctement frapper sans me faire mal. Il me conseilla de revenir le lendemain pour que nous nous battions réellement et j'acceptais malgré mes muscles endoloris.

Juste avant de déjeuner, je rejoignais Rory dans la station des nœuds. L'instructeur semblait ravi d'avoir un autre élève. Je n'étais pas très doué alors je lui demandais de m'apprendre les plus basiques pour commencer.

-Rory, j'aimerais que tu ailles déjeuner avec Adrian, murmurais-je en faisant attention à ne pas être entendu par l'instructeur.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais faire alliance avec toi, Rue et Adrian. Mais si on s'assoit tous les quatre ensemble, les carrières vont nous prendre pour cible…

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Ses yeux me fixaient avec tellement d'intensité que j'oubliais pendant un instant que je parlais à un jeune garçon, il semblait tellement déterminé à se battre qu'il me paraissait plus âgé tout à coup.

-Tu es avec moi ? Demandais-je.

-Oui.

J'inspirais un grand coup et commençai à exposer mon plan.

-Je veux que tu demandes à Adrian s'il veut rejoindre notre alliance. Dis lui que personne d'autre à part nous, ne doit le savoir. Reste avec lui, pendant que je resterais avec Rue. Nous ferons plus facilement profil bas comme ça. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'arène, tous les deux vous partirez de votre côté. Rue et moi, on vous rejoindra.

Je savais que mon plan avait d'énormes failles mais je n'avais pas mieux.

Rory hocha la tête et nous nous séparâmes tout naturellement pour déjeuner.

Encore une fois, la vue de Rue me coupe le souffle. Elle est assise seule, à une table trop grande et mange son plateau rapidement et silencieusement sans lever la tête.

A l'exception des carrières et d'Adrian qui accueillait Rory d'un air apeuré à sa table, tout le monde agissait comme Rue.

Je m'empresser de la rejoindre et m'assit avec mon plateau de nourriture face à elle.

-Je veux faire alliance avec toi, dis-je sans préambule.

-Avec moi ?

Elle semblait étonner mais contente, ce que je pris pour une bonne chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Il y aura aussi Rory et avec un peu de chance, le garçon du quatre.

Rue observa un instant les deux garçons qui parlait silencieusement tout en mangeant leur repas avant de reposer ses beaux yeux bruns sur moi. Elle contempla mon pendentif un court instant avant de m'adresser un petit sourire qui illumina son beau visage et d'hocher la tête.

Le reste de l'entraînement se passa sans anicroche. Adrian m'adressa un signe de tête montrant qu'il était d'accord. Rory resta avec lui, tandis qu'avec Rue, je visitais quelques ateliers. J'appris notamment des dizaines de plantes comestibles, à faire du feu et à faire un hameçon. Je révisais encore une fois quelques nœuds avant de finir par l'atelier de lancer de couteau qui avait été occupé toute la journée.

Je dis à Rory de ne pas m'attendre et de rentrer sans moi au douzième étage.

Une fois seule, je rangeais soigneusement les couteaux et partit en direction des ascenseurs.

Je transpirais et les mèches qui s'étaient échappé de ma queue de cheval me collaient à la peau. Je n'avais qu'une envie me doucher et dormir, malheureusement mon cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure et je réfléchissais désespérément à un meilleur plan.

J'étais tellement obnubilé par mes pensées que je ne remarquais même pas que je n'étais pas seule dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à ce qu'un Finnick Odair bourré et débraillé n'ouvre la bouche.

-J'adore ta tenue, fille du feu, non très franchement, ton styliste est un génie.

J'étais une chasseuse. Une bonne chasseuse qui plus est. Alors comment diable ai-je pu ne pas remarquer qu'un tueur expérimenté, ivre et aussi subtil qu'un troupeau de chiens sauvages se trouver dans le même ascenseur que moi ?! A l'entente de sa voix, je réagis par instinct et le plaqua au sol comme me l'a montré mon instructeur de la matinée.

Finnick éclata de rire et renversa facilement notre position. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais par terre, immobilisé par le vainqueur des soixante-cinquièmes éditions des hunger games. Cet homme était peut être, le plus bel homme de la terre mais il restait dangereux et je n'aimais pas la position dans laquelle je me trouvais.

-Ne me touche pas, grondais-je de mon ton le plus menaçant.

-Tu m'as touché la première, répliqua-t-il.

Son haleine sentait l'alcool et le sucre à plein nez.

-Tu es ivre ? Demandais-je, presque malgré moi.

-Ne prend pas ce ton accusateur avec moi, fille du feu, marmonna-t-il en posant son front contre le mien comme pour se reposer.

Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Je frissonnais légèrement, incapable de détacher mon regard de lui.

-Tu sens bon, dit-il.

-Je transpire, je suis dégoutante.

Il éclata de rire et se dégagea enfin de moi pour s'asseoir par terre, le dos contre une des parois.

Je me relevais pour appuyez sur le bouton numéro quatre et m'éloigner le plus possible de Finnick. Juste au cas où, je me remémorais toutes les techniques de combat que j'avais appris le matin même.

-Tu sens bon, répéta Finnick d'un ton buté. Pas de parfum répugnant, pas d'odeurs artificielles, tu as une odeur naturelle très agréable, même si tu transpires.

-Merci pour ce compliment adorable et pas bizarre du tout, marmonnais-je les yeux baissé vers mes mains serrés. Mais qu'est…

Je relevais les yeux pour découvrir un Finnick Odair endormi.

Géniale…

Comme si mes muscles n'avaient pas suffisamment souffert pour la journée, il me fallut traîner son corps jusqu'à l'appartement du quatre ou un muet m'aida gentiment à le placer sur son lit.

-Merci, dis-je au muet lorsqu'il s'en alla.

Je soupirais d'agacement et de fatigue et retirai les chaussures d'Odair avant de placer une couverture sur lui. Tout comme je l'avais fait pour Haymitch, j'allais chercher un verre d'eau et des comprimés que je posais sur la table de nuit, mais contrairement à Haymitch, je m'assis un instant pour observer Finnick.

Il avait l'air si triste. Si malheureux. On ne le montrait pas, ça, à la télévision. Tout ce que l'on voyait c'était des sourires faux. Je plaignis sincèrement cet homme de devoir jouer un rôle, peut être était-il trop séduisant pour son propre bien. Je me laissais aller un instant à admirer son visage serein, la courbe de son nez, de ses pommettes et des ses lèvres… avant de me rappeler que j'avais en face de moi, un homme dangereux. Je me levais et remontais discrètement dans l'ascenseur pour me réfugier le plus vite possible dans ma chambre.

Finnick Odair est dangereux, me répétais-je. Il avait gagné ses jeux à quatorze ans seulement, et ce que ses admirateurs se plaisaient à oublier et ce que j'avais moi-même oublier le temps de quelques secondes, c'était qu'il avait déjà tué et qu'il était capable de le faire de nouveau. Il était rapide, il était fort, il était doué, et il était bon acteur. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber dans ses filets.

* * *

 **Juste pour info, ne vous attendez pas à ce que Finnick et Katniss tombent amoureux, se mettent ensemble, fasse l'amour et se disent "je t'aime" dès les premiers chapitres... Sérieusement, le gars se prostitue pour sauver ses proches, la fille est persuadé de mourir... pas franchement l'idéal comme scénario, vous ne croyez pas ?**

 **Bises,**

 **Lady Scatty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tadaaam, chapitre 5 délivré ! Enfin ! Vous connaissez le syndrome de la page blanche ? Parfois, c'est l'inverse qui m'arrive. J'ai plein d'idées et je ne sais pas quoi choisir, alors je me suis torturé à écrire plusieurs versions de ce chapitre avant de toutes les présenter aux juges les plus sévères qui soient, c'est à dire mes amis.**

 **J'aimerais remercier Foxym, TheHungerGamesStories, Zelouche, Helo10 et surtout Celhoei pour leurs commentaires.**

 **Celohei a été assez gentil pour accepter de m'aider à corriger mes chapitres en Septembre (Si vous êtes bonne en anglais, je vous conseil de lire sa fiction "they watched" qui a certes le chic pour me faire pleurer mais qui est incroyablement bien écrire et décrit les personnages à la perfection.)**

* * *

Les jours suivants, je les ai passés à m'entraîner au corps à corps et à apprendre tout ce que les instructeurs des ateliers pouvaient m'apprendre en si peu de temps. J'étais resté éloigner des arcs et des flèches comme me l'avait conseillé Haymitch et je m'étais même entraîné avec une épée, même si le résultat n'était pas très brillant.

J'avais réussi à sécurisé mon alliance avec les trois enfants et j'avais même réussi à entretenir des conversations polies de plusieurs minutes avec Effie et Haymitch.

Tout ça, pour en arriver là.

Toutes ces préparations, toutes ces précautions pour signer mon arrêt de mort à l'aide d'une flèche. Ma propre flèche. Ma rage m'avait trahi. Toutes ces années, je m'en étais servit pour aller de l'avant et continuer à vivre malgré la douleur et c'est mon tempérament qui allait causer ma perte…

J'étais là, devant tous ces juges à moitié ivres et qui ne me prêtaient pas la moindre attention. J'étais censé leur montrer ce que je savais faire pour qu'ils puissent me noter, ce qui aurait pu m'apporter des sponsors mais ils étaient obnubilé par la nourriture et m'avaient royalement ignoré. Comme si j'étais indigne d'eux. Comme si je ne valais même pas ces quelques minutes qui m'étaient nécessaire pour survivre. Dans un accès de colère, j'avais tiré une flèche sur la pomme coincé dans la gueule du cochon qui m'avait volé leur attention. Je les ai remerciés, ma voix lourde de sarcasme et de ressentiment pour leur considération, et je suis sortie sans permission.

Maintenant, je réfléchissais à un moyen d'éviter Haymitch jusqu'à mon départ pour l'arène.

En entrant dans l'appartement du district douze, je sentis mon moral déjà bas, baissait d'un cran en voyant Rory dont le visage s'illumina considérablement en me voyant arriver.

Rory n'aimait ni Haymitch, ni Effie, ni nos stylistes. Il avait été arraché à sa famille et s'apprêtait à entrer dans un jeu cruel contre son gré. J'étais le seul lien lui rappelant son foyer. J'étais son allié et ma colère avait sans doute ruiné ses chances à lui aussi. Je sentis la honte m'empourprait le visage et quelques larmes menacèrent de m'échapper mais je me retins du mieux que je pu, sourit d'un air pathétique avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je redoutais la vengeance des juges, je me fichais de ce qu'ils pouvaient me faire, mais je craignais pour Rory. Je venais de le tuer. Je n'allais pas tenir l'arme, mais c'était tout comme.

Mon cœur déjà serré se contracta douloureusement et un gémissement de douleur m'échappa. Je venais de le tuer. Je venais de condamner un petit garçon à la mort à cause de mes actions… Je n'avais jamais voulu ça.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement malgré toute ma volonté et je crus m'étouffer à force de retenir les sanglots qui secouaient mon corps.

J'entendis mon mentor et mon escorte m'appelaient à travers la porte que j'avais verrouillée. Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Si j'ouvrais la bouche, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir retenir mes pleurs et je ne voulais surtout pas montré à quel point j'étais faible.

Je me permis une heure de lamentation avant de me doucher et de m'habiller pour affronter le regard de Rory.

Au diable Haymitch et Effie, je me fichais de ce qu'ils pensaient, par contre, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de voir la déception dans les yeux gris de mon allié.

Le dîner fut long. La nourriture bien que délicieuse n'aurait pas pu combler le silence assourdissant qu'Effie avait vainement essayé de combler.

-A quel point, avez-vous été mauvais ? Grogna Haymitch, visiblement agacé.

Rory le fusilla du regard.

-Je leur ai montré quelques collets et pièges… et j'ai aussi lancé quelques couteaux. Ils me regardaient à peine, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Haymitch hocha la tête comme si c'était mieux que ce à quoi, il s'attendait. Pour une fois qu'il s'était abstenu de sarcasme, voilà que j'allais lui fournir des munitions…

Lorsque les yeux gris d'Haymitch se posèrent sur moi, j'avalais une grande bouchée de pomme de terre pour éviter de répondre. Il haussa un sourcil et m'observa jusqu'à ce que je craque et marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible.

-J'ai pas tout compris, chérie, tu peux répéter ? Demanda-t-il agacé.

Il but une gorgée de sa flasque et je répondis :

-J'ai tiré une flèche sur les juges.

Il recracha son alcool sur le pauvre Cinna et toussa très fort.

-Tu as quoi ?!

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la table pendant que je gardais la tête baissé, bien consciente que tous les yeux étaient sur moi.

Enfin, tous se déchaînèrent. Rory posa plein de questions à une vitesse hallucinante pendant qu'Effie hurlait de sa voix aigue une liste de jurons qui m'étaient inconnus et enfin Haymitch éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

La réaction de se dernier rendit Effie furieuse, reportant son attention sur lui.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, là dedans ! Haymitch, vous donnez le mauvais exemple !

Ce dernier continua à rire à gorge déployé, comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Le visage rouge, il avait des larmes aux yeux et pour la première fois, je réalisais à quel point Haymitch était jeune. Il devait avoir dans la quarantaine au maximum, il était grand et avait une posture terrible, mais je remarquais qu'il avait dû être très beau à l'époque. Sa mâchoire carré, ses yeux gris, ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules… C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire. Si seulement, il ne riait pas de moi…

-Effie a raison, il n'y a rien de drôle, Haymitch. Ils vont sans doute me punir pour ce que j'ai fais et…

-Ne t'en fais pas chérie, me coupa Haymitch, ignorant superbement Effie qui semblait à deux doigts de perdre ses parfaites manières pour nous assassiner à mains nues.

-Mais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais au juste ? Demanda Cinna.

Je leur expliquais ma frustration d'avoir été ignoré et comment j'avais tiré une flèche en plein milieu de la pomme du plat qu'ils admiraient. Je leur expliquais que j'étais partie comme une furie et que je craignais des représailles. Effie sembla de plus en plus furieuse mais se calma, se contenant de lancer un regard méprisant à notre mentor.

-Katniss, tu te rends compte que ce que tu viens de faire va ruiner nos réputations ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Je savais que j'étais en tort, mais Effie était la dernière personne à pouvoir me faire des reproches.

-Ravie de voir que ma vie vaut moins que votre réputation, sifflais-je les poings serrés.

-Ce n'est pas ce que…

Elle eut la décence de rougir derrière son horrible maquillage.

-Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête, coupa Haymitch.

Il but un verre d'eau et je remarquais que quelque chose changea dans son comportement. Il se portait plus droit. Ses yeux se firent plus alertes et il échangea avec Cinna un regard que je n'arrivais pas à saisir.

-Katniss a montré qu'elle a du cran et sait utiliser une arme. Ils ne peuvent rien faire contre elle avant d'entrer dans l'arène, et si elle promet au capitole un bon spectacle, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils la punissent. Ils ne veulent qu'un bon show et elle va le leur garantir. S'ils la punissent avant d'entrer dans l'arène, ils devront se justifier et deviendront la risée de Panem…

Un rire lui échappa et tout le monde se détendit à ses mots. Haymitch était plein de chose, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il était même très intelligent. S'il disait que j'étais sauve pour le moment, il avait sans doute raison.

Levant les yeux à ma droite, je vis Rory m'adressait un sourire brillant. Comme si je l'avais rendu fière et je sentis le nœud dans ma poitrine se desserré.

Effie s'excusa, allant même jusqu'à dire que les juges auraient dû me prêter plus d'attention et à mon plus grand étonnement, la soirée continua sur une note presque joyeuse.

Nous nous installâmes devant la télévision pour découvrir les scores et je sentis une pointe d'appréhension montait en moi.

Le garçon du un obtenu un neuf et la fille un huit. Les deux tributs du deux reçurent un dix, ce qui n'étonna personne. Les tributs du trois reçurent un quatre. La fille du district quatre reçu un neuf et Adrian reçu un sept. Un sourire m'échappa malgré moi.

La fille du district cinq reçu un score particulièrement médiocre mais je restais méfiante vis-à-vis d'elle.

Le tribut mâle du sept obtenu un dix, et je me promis de l'éviter.

Le garçon du district dix qui boité, reçu un sept lui aussi.

Thresh du district onze, obtenu un dix.

La petite Rue se contenta d'un sept. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle leur montrerait son agilité, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle entendait par là.

Enfin, le visage de Rory apparu sur l'écran. Il reçu un huit et je lui ébouriffais les cheveux tout en le félicitant avec le reste de l'équipe. Ses joues rouges et son immense sourire me donnèrent envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais je me retins à temps.

Mon visage fut le dernier à apparaître. Effie retint dramatiquement son souffle tandis que Cinna et Rory m'adressaient un sourire réconfortant.

Un onze.

J'avais reçu un onze.

C'était du jamais vu.

-Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Demandais-je à Haymitch pendant que tout le monde me féliciter.

-Ils ont dû apprécier ton caractère, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je me détournais d'Haymitch pour sourire à Rory qui m'enveloppa dans ses bras. Je le serrais contre moi un instant très fort avant de le libérer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi les juges m'avaient récompensé de ce score mais je comptais bien en profiter. Avec ce score, j'aurais certainement des sponsors… j'en aurais besoin.

Haymitch coupa court à notre célébration pour nous parler de demain.

-Nous allons vous préparer Effie et moi pour vos interviews avec Caesar Flickerman toute la journée. Vous n'aurez rien d'autre à faire mais vous devrez écouter et faire tout ce que l'on vous dit.

Ses yeux nous sondèrent un instant mon allié et moi et il soupira d'un air défaitiste.

-Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'alcool…

Effie le rabroua pendant que Rory et moi, nous dirigions vers nos chambres.

-Bien joué, Katniss.

-Toi aussi.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour me dire quelque chose mais sembla changer d'avis parce qu'il m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de me quitter. Je m'allongeai tout habillé sur mes couvertures, incapable de fermer les yeux malgré ma fatigue. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé au capitole, je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêve aussi facilement que lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant.

Le lendemain fut sans doute la journée la plus horrible qui soit. Presque pire que mon premier jour ou mon équipe de préparation m'avait torturé pendant des heures.

Le petit-déjeuner s'était passé dans une ambiance plus ou moins détendu. Effie ne cessait de s'excuser de sa réaction de la veille pendant que je me retenais de lui enfoncer une brioche dans la bouche pour la faire taire.

Quant à Haymitch, il était sobre à mon plus grand étonnement mais plus grincheux que jamais pour compenser.

Effie passa quatre heures. Quatre longues heures à m'apprendre à me tenir droite, à m'asseoir les chevilles croisées, à marcher avec élégance et grâce, à sourire et à rire, à marcher avec des talons plus longs et plus aiguisés que les couteaux du centre d'entrainement.

J'étais prête à la tuer au bout de dix minutes. Et au bout d'une heure, elle abandonna ses bonnes manières et son sourire hypocrite pour me critiquer. Elle ressemblait presque à Haymitch à cet instant. Il aurait été extrêmement fier d'elle.

Le déjeuner se fit rapide et silencieux. Portia et Cinna semblant être les seuls à échapper à l'humeur morose de l'étage.

D'après l'expression de Rory, mon après-midi avec Haymitch n'allait pas être de tout repos… Et j'avais raison, c'était l'enfer.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ni lui, ni moi ne cachions le dégout que nous inspirait l'autre.

Au bout d'une heure, il commença à boire et je songeais sérieusement à empoisonner son alcool avant mon départ pour l'arène.

-Tu le fais exprès, c'est ça ? Tu veux te faire détester par le public, c'est ça ta stratégie ? Demanda un Haymitch à deux doigts de l'anévrisme.

-Bien sûr que non, vieillard.

-Alors, explique-moi, comment tu arrive à dire « vas-te-faire foutre » rien qu'avec les yeux et tout en souriant ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas ce genre de talent qui te sauvera la mise ! Tu as le sex appeal d'une limace crevée !

-Et vous êtes tellement charmant vous aussi, marmonnais-je légèrement vexée.

Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre le rôle de l'interviewer.

D'après Haymitch, chaque tribut devait choisir un angle pour son interview. Certains se montraient sexys, mystérieux, arrogant, charmant, drôle, intelligent, humbles, et plein d'autre encore. Et je n'étais rien de tout cela, d'après lui. Quelque chose dans ce concept me mettait mal à l'aise… C'était comme si, on déshumanisé les tributs, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne leur reste plus rien d'autre que cet angle auquel s'accrochait.

Les Hunger Games prenaient absolument tout aux tributs. Leurs vies. Leurs innocences. Leurs personnalités… Ces tributs que j'avais observés ces derniers jours, à quoi ressemblaient-ils dans leurs districts ? Thresh était-il toujours aussi silencieux ? Les tributs du un et du deux étaient-ils toujours avide de se battre ? La fille du six, passait-elle réellement tout son temps à pleurer ? La fille du huit bégayait-elle entouré de sa famille et de ses amis ?

J'étais incapable de ne choisir qu'un trait de ma personnalité à exposer. Je voulais rester moi, dans mon intégralité, mais je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer à Haymitch.

-Katniss, fais un effort ! Grogna-t-il en buvant de sa bouteille.

Je soupirais. Il me posait question sur question, et je faisais tout pour répondre évasivement. Je ne voulais pas que ces gens me connaissent. Et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir qu'Haymitch me connaisse également. J'évitais donc ces questions, l'énervant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il m'abandonne sans plan, ni idée pour m'en sortir.

Je dînai seule dans ma chambre ce soir là. Rory me rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je peux entrer ? Effie et Haymitch se plaignent de toi à Cinna depuis dix minutes maintenant.

Je fronçai les sourcils, devant son air presque joyeux.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Tout ce qui énervent ces deux là, me fait sourire, déclara Rory en s'asseyant en face de moi, une assiette sur les genoux.

J'éclatai d'un rire bref et sonore.

-Merci.

Nous mangeâmes en tête à tête. Quelques heures plus tard, je lui montrais le toit et nous nous assîmes contre un mur pour profiter de nos derniers moments de détentes. Rory commença à me parler de sa famille. De sa mère Hazelle qui travaillait d'arrache pied, en nettoyant le linge de la moitié de la ville pour offrir à ses enfants une chance de s'en sortir. De son frère de vingt ans, Gale, qui comme moi, s'aventurait en dehors du district et s'adonnait au braconnage pour nourrir sa famille.

-C'est lui qui m'a apprit à faire des collets et des pièges. Il sait même tiré à l'arc ! Vous vous entendriez super bien ! Je sais qu'il se serait porté volontaire pour me sauver s'il l'avait pu… Mais je suis content qu'il soit resté pour prendre soin de maman et des enfants…

Il sembla oublier qu'il était lui-même, un enfant.

Il me parla de son frère de onze ans, Vick, qui d'après Rory était le plus intelligent de la famille. Il connaissait toutes les plantes médicinales qui poussaient dans le douze, avait les meilleurs notes à l'école et voulait aller dans la forêt plus pour étudier le comportement des animaux que pour chasser, ce qui rendait Gale dingue.

Enfin, il me parla de sa petite sœur de six ans, Posy. Comment elle menait ses trois frères par le bout du nez et comment il était impossible de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

Je l'écoutais parler avec une avidité teinté de masochisme. Entendre parler de sa famille m'était douloureux mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Je découvrais que nos pères sont morts dans le même coup de grisou, j'avais onze ans et il en avait six. Sa famille a survécu mais la mienne a péri avec mon père. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire pour sauver ma sœur et ma mère ? Pourquoi mon père était-il mort ? Et pourquoi j'avais survécu ?

Rory me posa quelques questions sur moi, je me contentais de lui dire que j'étais orpheline et il ne posa plus de questions.

Je haïssais le capitole. Je le haïssais à un point inimaginable. Ces gens, traitaient les districts comme des esclaves. Je les blâmais pour la mort de mon père. Un homme si bon, si beau, avec la plus belle voix qu'il m'ait été donné d'entre. Il avait beaucoup d'humour et adorait le grand air. Il était généreux et aimait la vie. Mais il était forcé de passer douze heures par jours, six jours par semaine sous terre pour quelques pièces de monnaies qui ne signifiait rien pour le capitole.

Ce soir là, je rêvais de mon père. Je revoyais l'immense sourire qu'il m'adressait quand j'atteignais ma cible avec mon arc, je l'entendais chanter les berceuses qu'il écrivait pour Prim et moi. Je me souvenais de son rire pendant qu'il m'apprenait à nager.

Le réveil fut douloureux. J'aurais voulu me rendormir à jamais et revivre ces merveilleux souvenirs pour toujours.

Je passais la journée muré dans mon silence, indifférente à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Mon équipe de préparation s'affairaient autour de mon corps nu et je n'avais même pas la force de me préoccuper de ce qu'ils faisaient. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je ressentais, c'était un vide abyssal qui menaçait de m'engloutir. Panem pouvait brûlait, le président pouvait m'exécuter, mes préparateurs pouvaient me teindre les cheveux en vert s'ils le souhaitaient. Je m'en fichais. Je me fichais de tout.

-Tu es bien silencieuse, dit une voix.

Je ne reconnus pas la voix et je m'en fichais. Je voulais me rendormir mais mes yeux refusaient de se fermer. Je continuais à regarder dans le vide, incapable de sortir de ma torpeur jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaleureuse se pose sur mon épaule.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux avant de plonger dans le regard vert-dorée de mon gentil styliste. Je sentis une bouffée d'affection m'envahir. Là, devant moi, se tenait la preuve que les habitants du capitole n'étaient pas tous des monstres.

-Cinna.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, tu ne répondais pas.

-J'avais la tête ailleurs, mentis-je.

-C'est compréhensible.

Il m'adressa un sourire rassurant avant de m'informer que j'allais être inoubliable. Je me demandais vaguement s'il arriverait à me rendre tellement belle que personne ne ferait attention à ce qui sortirait de ma bouche. Sentant mon trouble, Cinna me serra une nouvelle fois l'épaule.

-Sois toi-même, Katniss, et tout ira bien. Oublies Haymitch et oublies tout le monde. Sois toi-même, c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de travailler pour le district douze et c'est ce qui donnera envie aux sponsors de payer pour te voir revenir…

Cinna, gentil Cinna qui avait vécu toute sa vie au capitole et qui ne pouvait imaginer la haine et le dégout que j'éprouvais envers ceux qui regarderaient cette émission et même envers les sponsors. Ils payaient pour pouvoir dire qu'ils avaient eu un impact sur le résultat des jeux, ils se fichaient royalement des tributs.

Il me fit glisser dans une longue robe rouge sans bretelles qui imitait le feu à la perfection. Je portai encore une fois mes flammes, elles apparaissaient à chaque mouvement, laissant une trainée de flamme me suivant quand je marchais. Mon maquillage était simple et mon chignon élégant.

Cinna m'embrassa sur le front et me poussa doucement hors de ma chambre et vers l'ascenseur. Haymitch sembla étonné du résultat, Effie me complimenta comme pour se racheter de ses insultes de la veille et Rory m'observait avec des yeux ronds. Il était très beau. Il portait un costume élégant avec une cravate rouge toute simple. Il m'arrivait presque à l'épaule et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il vive assez longtemps pour me dépasser…

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit dévoilant les vingt quatre tributs assis en demi-cercle. Haymitch partit vers la loge des vainqueurs, Cinna des stylistes et Effie des escortes, nous laissant seuls mon allié et moi pour affronter cette épreuve. Rory s'installa à côté de Rue pendant que je m'installais en fin de fil étant la dernière à être interviewer.

Caesar Flickerman présentait les hunger games depuis plus de quarante ans et n'avait pas changé depuis. Seul, la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses sourcils variaient au fil des ans. C'était effrayant.

Chaque interview ne dure que trois minutes mais j'étais incapable de suivre toutes les interviews.

-Tu es prêt ? Demandais-je à Rory pour me changer les idées.

-Non. Haymitch dit que je suis un sale mioche désagréable.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aime notre mentor, soupirais-je.

Finalement, je réussis à prêter attention aux interviews de mes alliés. Adrian se montra poli et charmant, s'il avait eu quelques années de plus je ne doute pas que les gens se battraient pour le sponsoriser. Il avait un charme adorable et malgré moi, je cherchais son mentor des yeux parmi les vainqueurs. Il était assis au premier rang entre Haymitch et une vieille femme que je ne reconnaissais pas, facilement reconnaissable malgré la distance. Il semblait dans une profonde discussion avec mon mentor et tout à coup, les deux mentors tournèrent la tête vers moi. Je détournais la tête et fit semblant de suivre les interviews jusqu'au tour du district onze. Thresh laissa place à Rue et je dus comme à chaque fois que j'étais en sa présence, faire de gros efforts pour pousser les images de Prim loin dans un recoin de ma tête.

Rue se montra adorable. Elle informa Caesar qu'elle était difficile à attraper et donc à tuer, et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas la sous estimer, ce qui déclencha quelques rire parmi l'assistance. Je fus tentée de me lever pour la ramener près de moi. Cette petite fille était trop mignonne, trop innocente, trop précieuse pour être salie par ses gens.

Rory, lui, contrairement à Adrian et Rue, n'essaya pas de charmer le public.

Il était en colère et prêt à se battre… Il aboyait presque ses réponses, se montrait sarcastique et ne cachait pas sa mauvaise humeur. Étonnement, il plut beaucoup à Caesar qui le surnomma le Garçon du feu.

Rory était certes prêt à se battre… mais le public ne sembla pas réaliser que c'était contre eux qu'il souhaitait se battre.

Enfin, ce fut mon tour.

L'estomac contracté, je m'avançais à pas mesuré, comme dans un rêve, vers le plateau télévisé en ignorant les applaudissements et les sifflets qui m'accueillirent. Je ne tentais même pas de sourire, à quoi bon ?

Caesar me demanda s'ils auraient droit à un sourire de la part de la fille du feu.

-Mon escorte dit que j'ai un horrible sourire, répondis-je honnêtement.

Elle l'avait vraiment dit. Caesar rit et je pus voir le visage embarrassé d'Effie sur l'écran géant retransmit en directe.

-Et que t'a dit ton mentor ?

-Que j'avais le sex-appeal d'une limace crevée.

Je n'avais pas prévu d'avouer toutes les insultes que j'avais essuyées mais Cinna m'avait conseillé l'honnêteté et c'est ce que j'allais faire.

Le capitole éclate de rire, et montre Haymitch sur l'écran géant, un air d'ennui sur le visage. Je reconnais le mentor de Rue à côté de lui et je me demande vaguement si nos mentors n'auraient pas établis une stratégie pour nous aider dont ils ne nous auraient rien dit.

-Je pense parler au nom de tous, en affirmant que ton mentor a tort sur ce point, affirma Caesar d'un ton de conspirateur.

Le public m'acclama une nouvelle fois.

-Entre nous, lorsque tu as surgit lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, j'ai failli avoir une attaque ! Qu'as-tu pensé de ce costume ?

-Au départ, je pensais que Cinna était un fou dangereux…

Le public éclata de rire. Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi drôle, jusque là, je n'ai dis que la stricte vérité.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, j'ai trouvé que c'était le costume le plus sensationnel que j'aie jamais vu. Cinna est un génie.

-En effet, mais regardez moi cette robe ! S'exclama Caesar à l'adresse du public. Regardez-moi cette fille ! Belle et pleine de surprise, en parlant de surprise, et si tu nous parlais de ton score ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, je crois, dis-je en adressant un coup d'œil vers les juges, toujours à moitié ivres qui riaient comme si eux et moi partagions une bonne farce.

-Tu nous mets au supplice Katniss ! Pourrais-tu nous dire pourquoi tu t'es porté volontaire pour cette fille dans ce cas ?

-Très franchement je ne sais pas…

Levant les yeux, je remarquais le regard curieux d'Haymitch sur moi. Il n'avait pas réussi à me soutirer cette information et je compris à l'instant que si je voulais une chance d'attirer la sympathie, il fallait que je m'ouvre.

-Lorsque je l'ai vu… j'ai cru voir le fantôme de ma petite sœur. Elle aurait eu douze ans cette année. Je l'ai vu, mince, blonde avec de grands yeux bleues terrifiés et tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'est « ne prenez pas Prim, prenez moi » et j'ai réagis sans réfléchir.

-Prim est le nom de ta petite sœur ?

-Elle s'appelait Primrose, murmurais-je le cœur lourd.

Je ne voulais pas parler d'elle. Pas avec eux. Peu importe, le temps qui s'écoulerait, jamais la douleur de sa perte ne diminuerait.

-Elle te manque ? Demanda-t-il en prenant l'une de mes mains dans les siennes.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas retirer. A la place, je cherchais des yeux le visage réconfortant de Cinna.

-A chaque seconde de chaque jour, répondis-je doucement.

Malgré tout, tout le monde m'entendit. Un silence respectueux avait accompagné mes paroles et je réalisais que tout le monde avaient été curieux à mon propos. J'étais la fille du district douze qui s'était porté volontaire, qui avait été inoubliable lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture et qui avait obtenu le meilleur score.

-Es-tu excitée à l'idée d'entrer dans l'arène demain ? Demanda Caesar afin de relancer la conversation.

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je honnêtement.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que je ne veux ni mourir, ni tuer, mais que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix, je me trompe ?

D'après son expression, je n'aurais jamais du dire ça. Une sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de mes trois minutes et Caesar bondit de son siège pour lever mon bras en signe de victoire. Le public devint hystérique, scandant mon prénom tel un mantra. Ils voulaient en connaître plus. Ils voulaient me voir et me parler.

Je me levais pour reprendre ma place, les flammes de ma robe me suivant docilement parmi les tributs et l'hymne de Panem débuta.

Le visage de Caesar lorsque j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas tuer, me hantait. Avais-je dis quelque chose d'interdit ? Venais-je de réduire mes dernières chances ?

Lorsque l'hymne se termina, je me précipitais vers la dernière cabine d'ascenseur.

* * *

 **Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point c'était nul ?**

 **Ne me lancez pas de tomates, lancez moi des melons, ça fera plus mal.**

 **Bises,**

 **Lady Scatty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon, j'ai certes tardé pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons. J'ai fêté mon anniversaire, j'ai vingt ans désormais, mon chargeur m'avait lâché et très franchement, je ne suis pas très satisfaite, c'est un chapitre de transition pour vous faire patientez avant les vraies longs chapitres qui vous attendent.**

 **Je vous préviens, j'ai inventé une nouvelle arène pour ces hunger games, je n'avais pas envie de réutiliser la même que celle que des milliers de fans ont revisiter encore et encore.**

 **J'aimerais remercier loupa4, Hinanoyuki, Antares Ereshkigal, Celohei, Paulys, Azu, Sam, Cholau4, helo10 et nicky XYZ. Vous me donnez envie de jeter ma quasi-inexistante vie sociale pour passer tout mon temps à écrire. Le chapitre sept est prêt mais pas le huit, je le posterais dans une semaine normalement.**

* * *

Rory et moi faisons défection pour notre dernier dîner au capitole. Nous avons commandé un festin pour pouvoir manger, une dernière fois, en toute tranquillité sur le toit du centre d'entraînement.

C'était beaucoup plus agréable que d'être assise entre Haymitch et Effie et les entendre se plaindre de nous.

Mais malgré la bonne compagnie, et la bonne nourriture, il y avait quelque chose d'amer dans chaque bouchée que j'avalais. C'était le dernier repas des condamnés à morts. Et malgré mes efforts pour divertir Rory, il le savait tout aussi bien que moi.

-Quand on sera dans l'arène… Toi et Adrian, cachez vous quelque part jusqu'à ce que Rue et moi, on vous trouve, d'accord ?

Il était tard et nous avions finit de manger, mais ni lui, ni moi, n'avions envie de redescendre dans nos chambres.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher. Je peux t'aider.

-J'ai besoin de vous savoir, toi et Adrian en sécurité. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de te cacher, mais il vaut mieux faire profil bas et ne pas montrer aux carrières que nous sommes nombreux.

Les yeux gris de Rory se voilèrent à la mention des carrières. Ils avaient passé les trois journées dédiés à l'entraînement à tenter d'intimider tout le monde. La plupart du temps, ça fonctionnait.

Au départ, Thresh semblait le seul opposant dont ils se méfiaient. Rue et moi, déjeunions ensemble à l'abri des regards tandis que je laissais à Adrian la fastidieuse tâche d'empêcher Rory de confronter les carrières.

Rory n'était pas idiot, il était même très intelligent pour un garçon de treize ans, mais il avait quand même tendance à agir avant de réfléchir.

Mais j'avais remarqué en début de soirée que le tribut mâle du district deux ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux. Des yeux froids et cruels. Il m'avait désigné comme son ennemi. Et Rory l'avait remarqué.

Je soupçonnais mon score plus élevé que le sien de l'avoir rendu fou de rage.

-Méfies-toi du garçon du deux, je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde… Il veut te faire du mal, dit-il lentement.

-Rory, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, contente toi de fuir le bain de sang le plus vite possible et protège Adrian. Promets le moi ?

J'avais une peur bleu de ce qu'il pourrait faire, une fois dans l'arène. Rory, tout comme moi, n'aimait pas obéir aveuglément. Nous nous comprenions et je respectais son esprit libre, mais il restait un garçon de treize ans et mon instinct était de le protéger. Rue, bien que plus petite et plus jeune semblait maligne et capable de prendre soin d'elle, malgré sa vulnérabilité mais Adrian semblait étrangement le plus fragile des trois et je le voulais le plus loin possible des autres tributs.

-Je le protégerais… Pour quelqu'un du district quatre, il est pas mal… admit-il d'un ton tellement maussade que pendant un instant, je crus voir une version plus jeune d'Haymitch.

-Merci, ça nous touche beaucoup, répliqua une voix joviale.

D'un même mouvement, Rory et moi, nous levâmes. Je me plaçais instinctivement devant Rory et cherchais une arme des yeux avant de reconnaître Finnick Odair, dans toute sa splendeur, adossé contre une rambarde. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Odair ? Grogna Rory.

En une semaine, j'avais croisé deux fois Finnick Odair, et pour être tout à fait honnête, j'espérais ne plus avoir à le recroiser. Cet homme était un mystère et je n'avais pas le temps de me pencher là-dessus. Je détestais les mystères.

Il sembla plus amusé que vexé par la question de Rory.

-C'est une règle pour le district douze de me détester ou toi et Haymitch êtes de la même famille ?

Je dû me faire violence pour ne pas rire. Rory, ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et posais une main sur l'épaule de mon partenaire pour m'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide… comme chercher la bagarre avec un vainqueur des hunger games plus vieux que lui de dix ans.

-C'est une règle pour le district douze de détester tous les chéris du capitole, répliqua Rory, les joues rouges et les poings serrés.

Il me souhaita bonne nuit, avant de s'en aller sans m'attendre.

Je soupirais, légèrement irrité qu'il ne m'ait pas attendu.

-C'est ce que tu penses toi aussi, fille du feu ? Que je suis le chéri du capitole ?

-Je doute que quiconque ayant participé aux hunger games, puisse aimer cette ville de fou…Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu passes autant de temps ici, et très franchement, ça ne me regarde pas. Je m'excuse pour Rory… il à tendance à parler sans réfléchir…

J'avais parlé le plus honnêtement possible, en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point sa présence me mettait mal à l'aise. Une part de moi comprenait Rory, et si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais pu lui expliquer, que les districts –et j'étais d'accord avec eux- voyaient comme une sorte de trahison le fait qu'il passait autant de temps ici. Mais, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. J'étais fatigué, tendue, anxieuse, et en colère. De plus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à notre dernière rencontre dont il ne se souvenait probablement pas. Son corps contre le mien, son commentaire sur mon odeur, son visage beau et vulnérable une fois endormi… Je ne voulais plus y repenser.

-Vous vous ressemblez.

Je haussais un sourcil, perplexe.

-Toi et le garçon. Pas seulement physiquement. Vous parlez tous les deux, sans réfléchir. Vous n'avez aucun filtre, ce que tu as dit dans ton interview… ils vont te punir pour ça.

-Alors que si je n'avais rien dit et si j'avais souris et flirté avec Caesar, je suis sûre que le président lui-même aurait demandé à ce qu'on me tue avec le plus de délicatesse possible, répondis-je avec sarcasme, pour cacher ma gêne.

Il avait raison. Je critiquais Rory, mais je n'étais pas mieux. Je préférerais quand même mourir plutôt que de l'admettre à voix haute.

-Tu as raison, admit-il finalement en haussant les épaules comme si ma mort ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid… ce qui était probablement le cas.

Je ne répondis pas et il laissa le silence s'installait entre nous un petit moment. Il quitta sa place pour s'approcher de moi, laissant une distance raisonnable entre nous. Les lumières de la ville me permirent de discerner ses magnifiques yeux verts malgré l'heure tardive. Je n'arrivais pas à définir son expression. Il était si doué pour cacher ses émotions que j'abandonnais l'idée de décrypter son visage.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à Rory. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Odair ?

-Pourquoi tant de froideur, fille du feu ?

Il sembla très fier de sa blague et je ne fis aucun effort pour cacher mon agacement, ce qui semblait l'amuser grandement.

-Tu peux m'appeler Finnick, ou Finny, si tu préfères…

Sa voix s'était faite plus basse, comme un chat qui ronronnait. Ou plutôt, un lion. Un dangereux lion. Je ne doutais pas, qu'il avait rendu des centaines de femmes folles en murmurant des mots doux à leurs oreilles avec cette voix. Mais à moi, il me rappelait notre chef des pacificateurs quand il était ivre et draguait tout ce qui bougeait.

-D'autant plus, que nous sommes déjà proches… nous avons partagé un ascenseur, parlé de ton agréable odeur et tu m'as même bordé.

Alors, comme ça, il s'en rappelait. Pas sûr que ça me plaisait.

Je décidais de l'ignorer et avançait vers l'ascenseur. Je resserrais les pans de ma robe de chambre quand Finnick m'arrêta.

-Attend !

-Quoi encore ? Demandais-je agressivement.

-Une fois dans l'arène, commença-t-il lentement.

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi et je remarquais quelques détails qui m'avaient échappés. Finnick avait d'énormes cernes qui ressemblaient à des hématomes. Il devait être mort de fatigue mais ses yeux étaient alertes, sa posture prête au combat et ses épaules tendus.

-Une fois dans l'arène, essaye de penser comme un juge. Réfléchis à ce qu'ils essayent de faire et sois plus maligne qu'eux. Ne sous-estime pas les tributs mais ne les surestimes pas non plus. Évite les confrontations.

Il semblait pressé de me donner tous ces conseils, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Il s'avança et posa ses mains sur mes épaules et capta mon regard jusqu'à être sûre qu'il avait bien toute mon attention.

-A vous quatre, vous aurez des sponsors mais connaissant Haymitch, il ne vous aidera que s'il n'y pas d'autres moyens. Trouvez un abri et un point d'eau. Fais attention et dès que le coup de canon retentit…Cours.

Je devais l'admettre, il donnait de bons conseils. Il avait remporté ses jeux à quatorze ans seulement, il y a neuf ans. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Si je n'étais pas si mal à l'aise en sa présence, je lui aurais peut être demandé plus de conseils. Le fait est, Finnick Odair me mettait mal à l'aise. Je hochais donc la tête, lui signifiant que j'avais compris et je me réfugiais prestement dans le penthouse.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, mon cœur battant fort contre ma cage thoracique.

Je n'arrivais même pas à fermer les yeux.

Il était tard mais mon cerveau refusait de me laissait dormir. Ma dernière nuit au capitole, la dernière nuit qu'il me restait à ne pas craindre pour ma vie et celles de mes alliés, je la passais à ruminer mes sombres pensées.

Je revoyais le visage figé et les yeux paniqués de Caesar quand j'avais annoncé que je ne voulais pas tué mais que j'y étais forcé. Les yeux verts intenses de Finnick qui me conseillait de courir. Haymitch, plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître qui semblait me comprendre et faisait tout pour conserver son image d'ivrogne inutile. Cinna, son calme, sa patience et la force qu'il me procurait avec ses paroles. Je revoyais Rue, ses grands yeux bruns chaleureux quand elle posait son regard sur moi et me racontait des anecdotes sur ses sœurs qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Rory et son tempérament de feu, qui aimait et haïssait avec tellement de passion. Adrian, avec ses grands yeux verts terrifié, inconscient de sa beauté et incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, qui avait su inconsciemment se faire apprécier par Rory.

Et enfin, malgré moi, les visages de ma famille vinrent hanter mes pensées.

Mon père et sa magnifique voix, ma mère et ses gestes patients quand elle tentait désespérément de m'apprendre son métier de guérisseuse, et ma petite sœur qui illuminait la pièce d'un sourire, dont les yeux bleus brillaient plus fort que le ciel d'été et qui réchauffait mon cœur rien que par sa présence…

C'est les larmes aux yeux que je m'endormis, piégée par les fantômes du passé.

Quand Cinna, vint me réveiller, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. C'est tremblante que je laissais mon styliste m'habiller simplement et me conduire jusqu'au toit. De là, je suis paralysé et hissé par une sorte de courant électrique jusqu'à un hovercraft ou l'on m'enfonce mon mouchard de force. Une fois de nouveau libre, de bouger librement, Cinna est également hissé avec moi et il m'invite à manger mais mon estomac noué m'en empêche.

Je ne doutais pas de regretter de n'avoir rien mangé, une fois enfermée dans l'arène, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

J'étais incapable de me détendre, j'étais paralysé par la terreur et je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard du hublot, ou je voyais pour la première fois Panem du point de vue des oiseaux. Les oiseaux étaient libres et en sécurité, eux. Tout le contraire de moi.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir voler moi aussi. Survolé le ciel, sentir le vent me caressait le visage, m'éloigner des humains pour pouvoir chanter à tue-tête avec les geais moqueurs comme lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant sans aucun souci.

Je caressais machinalement mon pendentif en forme de geai moqueur du bout des doigts, tout en rêvant de pouvoir voler parmi les nuages, lorsque l'hovercraft s'enfonce dans les terres sauvages.

Les derniers préparatifs se font dans les catacombes de l'arène. Des panneaux, nous guident, Cinna et moi, jusqu'à la salle ou je suis censée me préparée.

Au capitole, on appelait ça « les chambres de lancement ». Dans les districts, on appelait plutôt ça, le parc aux bestiaux. Là, ou l'on met les bêtes prêtes pour l'abattoir… et c'était un terme qui convenait terriblement à la situation.

Je ressentis une bouffée de claustrophobie et Cinna me voyant transpirer me poussa gentiment vers la douche.

Je me brossais machinalement les dents, tout en comptant mes battements de cœur. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit…

Arrivé à soixante, je réalisais que Cinna m'avait habillé sans que je m'en rende compte.

« Concentres-toi Katniss ! »

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me comporter ainsi alors que les jeux commençaient, je devais être constamment vigilante, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, et d'autres vies dépendaient de moi, je devais me montrer forte. Je devais me montrer pragmatique et mettre mes peurs de coter.

-J'ai chaud, coassais-je.

-C'est normal, répondit Cinna de sa voix calme et réconfortante.

J'étais habillé tout en noir, un haut à col monté moulant et à manches longues. Des leggins noir épais et des bottes montantes à lacé sur d'épaisses chaussettes. Une veste noire complétait l'uniforme. J'avais la désagréable impression d'aller à un enterrement, ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas.

-Le tissu est fait pour conserver la chaleur, attend toi à un climat froid. Il y aura sans doute de la neige, sans doute une forêt.

Je sentis le nœud dans mon ventre se détendre légèrement à l'évocation de la forêt. Les forêts, je connaissais, je pouvais me repérer, me déplacer et survivre, il me fallait juste mon arc. J'avais besoin d'un arc.

Cinna vérifia que tout tombait en place, que j'étais à l'aise et que rien ne me dérangeait. Il noua mes cheveux en une longue tresse qui m'arrivait à la taille et me serra dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de parier, fille du feu, mais si je le pouvais, c'est sur toi que je parierais.

Ces mots. De simples mots. Me firent plus de bien que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Vraiment ?

Je détestais le sentiment de vulnérabilité qui me tenaillait. Je voulais être forte et sans peur, pas cette petite fille qui demandait des mots d'encouragement de la part de son styliste !

-Vraiment.

Il me conduisit jusqu'au cylindre qui devait me faire monter jusqu'à l'arène et j'essuyais tremblante, mes mains moites sur mes leggins.

-Reviens-nous vite, fille du feu.

Je hochais la tête, la gorge soudainement sèche. Je bus un dernier verre d'eau avant de faire face à mon destin.

C'est les épaules redressés et la tête haute que je grimpais sur la plaque métallique. Pendant une quinzaine de secondes, je restais dans le noir complet avant qu'une lumière blanche ne m'éblouit.

Je cligne des yeux et les premières choses que je remarque sont le ciel d'un blanc aveuglant, l'odeur de sapin qui me rappelait le district douze et une brise glaciale.

L'arène était immense. Une fois, ma vision de nouveau active, je baissais les yeux pour voir l'eau d'un lac me lécher les bottes. Nous étions tous placé en cercle sur un lac de taille moyenne, tout autour de la corne d'abondance, immense et imposante ou étaient placé tout ce que nous pourrions désirer. Armes, médicaments, sacs à dos, provisions… Tout autour du lac, d'immenses arbres délimitaient la lisière d'une immense forêt dense. Et encore plus loin, des montagnes nous entouraient, donnant l'impression de former une cage, mais ce que je voyais, moi, c'était les montagnes du district douze que je parcourais fréquemment et que je connaissais comme ma poche. J'étais familière avec ce genre de terrain, j'étais rassuré. Je sentis mon angoisse s'évaporait peu à peu, la brise glaciale m'aidant à éclaircir mes pensées. A ma gauche se tenait la fille du district trois, elle semblait à deux doigts de pleurer. A ma droite, se tenait Rue.

Adrian et Rory n'étaient pas dans mon champ de vision mais je n'avais pas le temps de me soucier d'eux. Je captais le regard de Rue et tentait de lui intimer de rester sur sa plaque le temps que je nage jusqu'à la corne d'abondance. A mon grand étonnement, elle sembla comprendre et malgré ses mains qui tremblaient, elle acquiesça, plus déterminée que jamais.

Haymitch et Finnick m'avaient tous les deux ordonné de courir au coup de gong, mais j'avais toujours eu du mal à suivre les ordres, et ils n'avaient absolument rien dit au sujet de la nage.

Toute mon angoisse semblait avoir disparu, à la place, je ne sentais que de l'adrénaline pure dans mes veines. J'avais envie de plonger et de nager plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Peu m'importait les carrières, j'étais persuadé de pouvoir les battre, peut être même le tribut femelle du district quatre qui avait grandit près de la mer. Elle avait peut être grandit près de la mer, elle était habitué à un climat chaud et humide alors que cette arène semblait être faite pour moi.

Je retins un sourire en coin.

J'étais prête.

J'allais me battre.

Et j'allais leur faire payer.

-Mesdames et messieurs, résonna la voix amplifiée de Claudius Templesmith. Que les soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games commencent !

* * *

 **Helo10, comme tu me l'as si judicieusement fait remarqué, les pastèques, c'est beaucoup plus lourd que les melons, alors chères lectrices (je doute qu'il y ait des garçons qui me lisent) sentez-vous libres de me balancer des pastèques virtuelles. Tu m'as également demandé pourquoi, je n'avais pas écrit la scène de la robe, j'ai songé que cette Katniss avait besoin de se faire apprécier du capitole, mais qu'elle n'était pas autant désespéré de le faire que la Katniss du livre. Elle est toujours la fille du feu, brave et déterminé, mais elle n'a pas à caresser le capitole dans le sens du poil. Cette Katniss n'a rien à perdre, et n'a pas envie de jouer à leurs petits jeux. Dans le livre, (en faisant tourner sa robe et jouant le jeu avec Peeta) Katniss accordait au capitol ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est à dire, un show, pour pouvoir s'en sortir en vie, dans cette histoire, elle n'accorde pas autant de valeur à sa vie, n'ayant personne vers qui retourner. Dans cette histoire, Katniss veut montrer au public, que ce les hunger games, ne sont pas un jeu.**

 **Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais grandement appréciées.**

 **Bises,**

 **Lady Scatty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tadaaam, je vous présente le chapitre sept. Il ne me plait que moyennement, mais bon, de toute façon, tout ce que j'écris ne me plait pas de toute façon. Alors, j'ai arrêté de me fier à mon jugement.**

 **Je remercie MyFairLadyRose, nicky XYZ, Atlante005, helo10, loupa4, Hinanoyuki et Celohei pour leurs reviews qui me poussent à m'améliorer.**

* * *

Le gong retentit après les soixante secondes réglementaires et je plongeais dans l'eau glacée, tête la première.

Je remarquais à peine la température, tant j'étais concentrée sur ma tâche. Jamais, je n'avais nagée aussi vite. Les muscles de mes jambes et de mes bras protestaient contre ce traitement mais je tenais bon.

J'arrivais la première à la corne d'abondance, je grognais tout en me hissant sur le petit îlot qui accueillait l'immense conque en or. Je me coupais la main dans la procédure sur un caillou aiguisé, mais ne ressentit absolument par la douleur de la blessure.

Je trouvais un arc en argent, presque immédiatement, que j'amassais avec un carquois rempli de flèches.

Je levais la tête, juste à temps pour remarquer la fille du quatre se hissait, elle aussi, sur l'ilot, suivit de près par la fille du deux. Sans plus m'attarder, j'attrapais un sac au hasard et plongeais de nouveau dans l'eau pour faire le chemin inverse.

J'entendis des jurons et un coup brutale dans le dos me fit boire et inhaler l'eau du lac, je toussais et crachotais mais continuer de nager, le plus vite possible.

Le sac me ralentissait, je nageais beaucoup moins rapidement qu'à l'aller, mais l'adrénaline qui courrait toujours dans mes veines m'aidait à ignorer la douleur de mes muscles. Arrivé près de la plaque de Rue, je m'accordais une longue respiration avant d'aider Rue à descendre de son piédestal.

-Je vais être trop lourde, dit-elle d'une petite voix en s'enfonçant dans l'eau, une main soigneusement accroché à sa plaque.

-Mais non ! Tiens-toi bien à moi, et vérifie que je ne perds aucune flèche.

Avec un dernier effort, je nageais avec le poids de Rue et du sac à dos sur mes épaules. Je respirais avec difficulté mais les bruits sinistres qui me parvenaient depuis la corne d'abondance me poussaient à aller plus vite.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je n'arrivais plus à ignorer la douleur de l'eau glaciale et de mes muscles endoloris. Lorsque je vis la terre ferme à moins de deux mètres, des larmes de soulagement, coulèrent de mes yeux, et je poussais Rue de toutes mes forces vers elle. Un cri de douleur m'échappa, mais je tins bon et avec le poids de mon allié en moins, je pus continuer plus facilement.

Arrivée sur la terre ferme, je me hissais difficilement, malgré l'aide de Rue. Je déposais le sac à dos noir à côté de moi et m'allongeais sur le dos en respirant bruyamment. Ma poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effrayant et ma tête tournait. Je sentais à peine, le poids de mon carquois qui me poignardait le dos.

Rue m'accorda quelques secondes de répit avant de me prendre par le bras et de tenter de me soulever.

Ce mouvement déboucha l'eau de mes oreilles et j'entendis les cris horribles d'enfants assassinés à quelques mètres de nous. Des bruits horribles, qui me hanteront jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Les bruits de couteaux, d'haches, d'épieux ou d'épées déchirant de la chair humaine pour se heurter aux os d'enfants.

Un bruit vers la gauche me fit sursauter et je me redressais sur mes jambes. La fille du district cinq venait de se débrouiller pour nager jusqu'ici.

A sa vue, je repris mes esprits. J'attrapais mon sac et remarquais pour la première fois le couteau qui y était logé. Sans doute, lancé par la fille du district deux. Je l'arrachais et le passais, ainsi que le sac, à une Rue terrifiée.

Je la pris par la main et courrais pour m'enfoncer dans les bras de la forêt.

Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : M'éloigner du bain de sang. Je courrais le plus vite possible, en traînant presque Rue, à mes côtés. Mon cœur battait tellement fort contre ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il tentait de se libérer de mon corps.

Rue, à côté de moi, haletait mais ne se plaignait pas. Je réalisais qu'elle aussi avait tout aussi peur que moi de ce qui se passait, à quelques mètres de là et souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible entre les autres tribus et nous.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, alors que les cris des tributs résonnaient toujours dans mes oreilles bourdonnantes que je réalisais que j'étais gelée.

La brise que j'avais accueilli avec plaisir les premières secondes des jeux me mordait à présent le visage et faisait apparaître quelques larmes au coin de mes yeux. Je m'arrêtais de courir pour m'asseoir par terre, et réalisais pour la première fois que Rue tremblait.

Je me sentis coupable de n'avoir rien remarqué.

-Assieds-toi. Nous devons reprendre des forces, vérifier ce qu'il y a dans ce sac, puis décider de ce que nous allons faire.

-On doit aussi trouver les autres, murmura Rue.

J'acquiesçais, avant de retirer ma veste, mon haut, mes bottes et mes chaussettes. Je me retrouvais uniquement en débardeur et leggins, trempée et gelée. Je déposais mes vêtements sur des branches pour qu'ils sèchent, et conseillait à Rue de faire pareil.

Elle m'imita avant de s'asseoir près de moi et de se coller à moi, dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer. Lorsque, je la vis se serrer davantage contre moi, malgré le fait que je n'avais aucune chaleur à lui offrir, je compris qu'en fait, elle cherchait surtout du réconfort.

Regarder les jeux depuis nos districts était déjà difficile. Y être, était horrible.

Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules, comme je l'avais souvent fait avec Rory cette dernière semaine, et comme je l'avais fait avec ma petite sœur quand j'étais plus jeune.

A présent, je devais réfléchir à un plan. C'est coupable, que je réalisais que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit ou pouvait se trouver Adrian et Rory. Je me mordis la lèvre et demandais à Rue si elle savait dans quel direction, ils étaient partit.

-Vers le nord, je les ai vus pendant que je t'attendais. Le garçon du district quatre a nagé vers Rory et l'a fait sortir de l'eau. Quand il t'a vu, à la corne d'abondance, je crois que Rory voulait allait vers toi mais le garçon l'en a empêché.

Je remerciais silencieusement Adrian d'avoir sauvé Rory de sa propre bêtise chevaleresque.

-Nous allons, nous reposer un peu, avant de nous diriger vers le nord, c'est d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, tout en tremblant des dents.

J'ouvris le sac noir que j'avais réussi à arracher de la corne d'abondance avant de m'enfuir. Je devais faire le bilan de nos possessions. Je remarquais avec soulagement que tout était sec.

Un sac de couchage très léger, une couverture agréablement chaude et douce, un kit de secours, une longue corde résistante, une paire de lunette de soleil, un briquet, une paire de gant, et une gourde en plastique de deux litres malheureusement vide.

Je soupirais. J'avais bien fait de prendre ce sac, malgré la douleur de mes membres, nous en aurons besoin Rue et moi. Cette idée me réconforta un instant jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de mes deux autres alliés qui n'avaient rien avec eux et qui devaient être morts de froids, quelque part à attendre que je les retrouve comme je le leur avais promis.

J'installais la couverture sur Rue et moi et soupirais de soulagement, une fois à l'abri du vent.

Rue s'extasia devant les lunettes de soleil et m'expliqua qu'elles étaient en réalité des lunettes de nuit, pour voir malgré l'obscurité.

Je comptais douze flèches dans mon carquois. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà ça.

Rue et moi, nous pelotonnâmes l'une contre l'autre quelques minutes. J'étais certaine que le capitole, nous montrait à l'instant même. Les filles du district onze et douze s'allient, quel rebondissement ! J'imaginais déjà les réactions excitées du capitole. Certains devaient penser dans leur infini stupidité que c'était mignon comme tout, d'autres devaient me traiter d'idiote pour m'allier avec une petite fille de douze ans, aux chances quasi-inexistante.

Ils avaient sans doute comprit que nous étions allié avec Rory et Adrian.

Et ils devaient sans doute se demandaient ou j'avais bien pu apprendre à nager. Ils ne le sauront jamais. Le lac qui se situait dans la forêt du district douze était un secret que mon père avait partagé avec moi. Il l'avait emporté dans la tombe, et je comptais bien faire pareil.

-Merci, d'être venue me chercher, murmura Rue contre mon épaule.

-Je te l'avais bien dit.

-Oui, mais… quand je t'ai vu nagé, quand je t'ai vu arrivé la première à la corne d'abondance et que la fille du district deux t'a lancé ce couteau… j'ai cru que tu allais partir…Avoua-t-elle timidement.

-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Rue, tu peux me faire confiance.

Elle entoura ses bras frêles autour de mon cou, et me serra fort. Je sentis mon cœur se briser, en sentant les os de Rue sous sa peau. Elle était si menue ! Si maigre ! Exactement comme Prim.

Je me détachais d'elle pour éviter de me mettre à pleurer et laisser les couvertures sur les épaules de Rue.

Nos vêtements étaient toujours humides, mais il valait mieux ne pas nous attarder. J'enfilais mes vêtements et ramassais le couteau que la fille du deux, m'avait lancé. C'était une très belle arme. Je la tendis à Rue qui la tenait comme si elle risquait de la mordre.

-Nous devons y aller, les carrières ne vont pas tarder à se mettre en chasse.

Rue hocha la tête. Je lui confiais également le sac à dos. Je ne voulais pas le lui faire porter, mais ma nage m'avait affaiblit, et il était préférable que je me concentre uniquement sur mon arc.

A peine, avions-nous commencé à marcher en direction du nord que les coups de gong, annonçant les tributs morts retentirent.

-J'en ai compté dix, chuchota Rue.

Je hochais la tête. Moi aussi, j'en avais compté dix. Dix morts dès les premières heures du jeu. Je me sentis au bord des larmes, en songeant que Rory et Adrian étaient peut être parmi eux, avant de me ressaisir. Impossible ! Rue les avait vu se diriger vers le nord, loin de la corne d'abondance ! Ils étaient en vie, forcément ! Je tentais de me rassurer encore et encore, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que s'ils avaient eu de la chance qu'Adrian sache nager et les éloigne du bain de sang, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils meurent tout deux de pneumonie avec le froid mordant.

J'avais conseillé à Rue de garder la couverture sur elle et de ne remettre son haut et sa veste que plus tard.

Nos deux alliés étaient vraisemblablement entrain de grelotter quelque part, mais ils étaient en vie, j'en étais certaine.

Presque nonchalamment, je visais et tirais sur un écureuil qui passait, une flèche qui le frappa en plein œil.

Rue sembla impressionné.

Je récupérais ma prise et ma flèche, et recommençais la procédure trois fois.

Il y avait beaucoup d'écureuils. Ces animaux étaient les plus faciles à attraper avec les lapins. J'aurais voulu chasser plus, mais j'étais épuisée. Rue et moi, marchâmes à travers les bois, sans rencontrer âme qui vive, à mon plus grand soulagement. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de rencontré un autre tribut, j'avais certes mon arc et mes flèches, mais je n'étais pas très pressé de les utiliser contre des enfants.

En fin d'après midi, alors que le ciel avait prit une jolie teinte rosée, un autre coup de gong retentit me figeant sur place. Qui venait de mourir ?

Rue se colla un peu plus contre moi.

-Les carrières se sont mit à chasser, dis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

Je refusais de penser que mes autres alliés étaient morts.

Nous débouchâmes près d'un lac et je m'empressais de remplir notre gourde et de boire tout mon saoul. J'obligeais Rue, à faire pareil. Avant de reprendre la route, Rue rangea sa couverture et remit ses vêtements.

-Je vais grimper cet arbre, dit-elle en désignant un immense chêne. Je verrais peut être, Rory et le garçon du quatre.

Je hochais la tête, et remarquais qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de désigner Adrian, comme « le garçon du district quatre ». Je réalisais pour la première fois, qu'Adrian et Rue ne s'étaient jamais parlé.

J'avais présenté Rory à Rue, le jour de la parade des chariots, à peine quelques minutes avant de rencontrer Adrian moi-même.

Pendant que j'admirais l'agilité avec laquelle Rue, grimpait les branches de l'arbre comme si elle avait fait ça, toute sa vie, je surveillais les alentours et prêtais attention à chaque bruit. Je ne voulais surtout pas être prise au dépourvu et me retrouver encerclé par les carrières au moment ou je m'y attendais le moins. Je sortis les lunettes de nuit du sac, juste au cas où, et encochais une flèche pour plus de sureté.

-Rue ? Demandais-je tout bas, au bout de quelques minutes.

Silence. Elle devait être montée trop haut. Je m'apprêtais à la rappeler quand un petit son mélodieux résonna dans la forêt.

Je levais la tête pour admirer, un magnifique geai moqueur se posait sur la branche la plus basse d'un arbre. Ses élégantes ailes noires étaient repliés contre son corps, je pouvais admirer les taches blanches de ses plumes et pendant un court instant de folie, j'eu l'impression que le geai moqueur me regardait. Ses grands yeux noirs semblaient me fixer. Comme s'il me reconnaissait comme étant l'une des leurs.

J'aurais voulu chanter. Pour voir, si ce geai moqueur aurait reproduit ma chanson. J'aurais voulu chanter avec lui, comme le faisait mon père avec les geais moqueurs qui avaient élu domicile près de notre maison pour pouvoir entendre sa voix.

Mon père avait adoré ces oiseaux, et je les adorais à mon tour. C'était des créatures respectueuses, belles et libres. Tout le contraire de moi.

Je sifflais timidement un air qui me vint à l'esprit, et le geai moqueur pencha la tête de côté comme pour me jauger du regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit mon air et je me surpris à sourire.

-Katniss ?

Le geai moqueur s'envola, emportant avec lui, le sentiment de chaleur qu'il m'avait apporté.

Je me retournais pour voir, Rue sautait de branches en branches avec l'agilité d'un oiseau et atterrir avec grâce sur la terre ferme.

Elle courut vers moi, l'air paniquée et la respiration haletante.

-Rory et le garçon du quatre ! Je les ai trouvés !

-Tu en es sûre ?

Je ne voulais pas trop espérer, au risque d'être déçue.

-Le garçon du quatre est facilement repérable.

Elle disait vrai. Dans ce paysage principalement gris, marron et vert, les cheveux roux et frisés d'Adrian devaient être difficiles à manquer.

-Ils sont à quelques kilomètres vers l'ouest, je les ai vu, Rory est blessé, je ne sais pas si c'est grave mais…

Sans lui laisser, le temps de finir sa phrase, je lui tendis les lunettes de nuit, prit le sac à dos et prit la direction qu'elle m'avait indiquée.

J'entendais Rue derrière moi qui tentait de suivre mon rythme. J'aurais voulu ralentir, pour pouvoir lui faciliter les choses, mais l'image d'un Rory blessé était ancrée dans mon esprit, et m'en empêchait. Je savais qu'elle devait être fatiguée, je l'étais moi aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de marcher.

Je faisais bien attention d'être silencieuse et à mon plus grand soulagement, Rue l'était elle aussi, malgré nos souffles courts.

-Ici, un peu plus à droite, murmura Rue en m'indiquant un chemin entre deux grands arbres que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Je m'avançais. Je lui faisais confiance.

Les gens du capitole pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient. Haymitch pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, mais je m'en fichais. Rue était maligne et j'avais de la chance de l'avoir comme alliée.

Elle finit même par me dépasser, n'ayant pas à porter l'arc, le carquois, le sac et les écureuils, pour m'indiquer le chemin à suivre. Je la suivis docilement, mes membres plus fatigués que jamais, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit.

J'avais beau avoir l'impression que nous étions seules, je n'étais pas dupe. Dix autres tributs étaient présent, bien en vie, et voulaient ma mort ainsi que celle de mes alliés. De plus, le capitole devait sans doute nous observer eux aussi, à moins que quelques chose de plus excitant ne se déroule ailleurs. J'imaginais les commentaires enjoués de Caesar et ces hypothèses sur nos plans, j'imaginais Claudius Templesmith qui commentait sans doute nos allures à Rue et à moi. Mes cheveux toujours mouillés et mon air hagard ne devaient pas joué en ma faveur. J'imaginais la voix horriblement aigue d'Effie qui devait se plaindre de ma tenue, tout en étant secrètement soulagée que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses deux tributs aient survécu aux heures les plus sanglantes des jeux. Haymitch était sans doute, quelque part, entrain de boire, il m'avait sans doute copieusement insulté en me voyant nager vers la corne d'abondance, puis risquer ma vie pour porter secours à Rue. Je me demandais vaguement comment il avait réagit en voyant que je nageais si bien.

J'espérais que Finnick et le mentor du district onze gardaient un œil sur lui, et surtout, sur nous.

Avec un nouvel effort, je rattrapais Rue, et toutes deux, nous dépassâmes un immense sapin pour nous retrouver en face d'un Adrian paniqué qui brandissait une branche en guise d'arme vers nous. Quand il me vit, il laissa tomber sa branche, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et il se jeta dans mes bras.

-Katniss !

-Adrian, tout va bien ? Tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ou est Rory ?

Je laissais tomber mes affaires, pour me mettre à genoux et inspecter Adrian. Il ne semblait pas blessé, mais il était gelé. Il tremblait et ses lèvres avaient prit une teinte bleu.

-Rue, sors la couverture du sac.

Je débarrassais Adrian de sa veste de son pull. Il protesta faiblement mais je l'ignorais.

Adrian venait du district quatre. Nous ne savions pas grand-chose des autres districts, si ce n'est leurs principales fonctions. Rue venait du district de l'agriculture. Rory et moi, venions du district du charbon, et Adrian venait de celui de la pêche. Il était habitué à un climat chaud.

Je le débarrassais de ses vêtements mouillés, pour l'enrouler dans la couverture que Rue m'avait tendue.

-Ou est Rory ? Demandais-je inquiète.

Adrian me prit par la main, et me conduisit jusqu'à une minuscule cave. Ce n'était pas tant une cave, qu'un trou dans une paroi rocheuse, dissimulée par un arbre. Ce n'était pas la meilleure cachette qui soit, mais j'étais reconnaissante pour cet endroit.

Rory était allongé par terre, recroquevillé contre un rocher. Il n'avait pas les horribles blessures que je m'étais imaginée lorsque Rue m'avait annoncé qu'il était blessé, mais une vilaine coupure sur son bras gauche.

-Rory !

Je me précipitais vers lui, pour me laisser tomber à ses côtés. Il ouvrit ses beaux yeux gris et sourit en me voyant.

-Je savais que tu nous trouverais.

-Je te l'avais promis, murmurais-je en lui caressant la joue.

Je le serrais un instant contre moi, avant de me mettre au travail.

Pendant que Rue et Adrian ramenaient nos affaires dans la petite cave, je m'occupais de mon partenaire. Je le débarrassais de sa veste et de son pull délicatement, le laissant tremblant dans son débardeur. Sa blessure n'était pas profonde, mais elle risquait de s'infecter. Il avait également perdu beaucoup de sang, et devait absolument récupérer des fluides. Je demandais à Rue le kit de secours et la gourde pendant que je me débarrassais de ma veste pour la poser derrière, la tête de Rory en une sorte d'oreiller de fortune.

Adrian s'approcha timidement de nous, comme s'il avait peur que je le rejette. J'aurais bien voulu le rassurer, mais le cas de Rory était plus important.

-Rue, fais lui boire de l'eau pendant que je m'occupe de sa plaie.

-Je peux boire tout seul, grogna-t-il.

-Rue, ignore-le.

-T'es pire que ma mère, se plaignit-il.

-Rue, sens-toi libre, de l'assommer.

Pendant quelques minutes, Rue et moi travaillons en silence. Je désinfectais sa plaie et lui fit prendre des antidouleurs.

-Je vais attendre un peu, que les médicaments fassent effet avant de te faire des points de suture, le prévins-je.

-Géniale, marmonna-t-il en baillant.

-Rue, s'il s'endort, gifle-le.

Rory me fusilla du regard mais je l'ignorais. Je m'approchais d'Adrian et posais une main que je voulais réconfortante sur son épaule. Il semblait toujours avoir froid, mais au moins, il avait perdu, cette horrible teinte bleutée qui me faisait étrangement penser à Venia.

-Tu veux m'aider à préparer les écureuils ? Il va falloir les manger cru, mais je n'ai rien de mieux.

Il hocha la tête et je lui montrais comment faire. C'était un bon élève. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'apprendre à tuer, Adrian apprenait vite. Il maniait facilement le couteau et dès son premier essai, réussi à récupérer la viande de l'animal.

Il m'expliqua qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire avec les poissons.

Je lui adressais un sourire et le laissai finir le travail avant de retourner près de Rory qui semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir malgré le froid.

Sans le prévenir, je commençais à coudre sa blessure avec ce que je trouvais dans le kit de secours. Il m'affubla des insultes préférées d'Haymitch pendant que je l'ignorais et que la gentille petite Rue le tenait en place pour qu'il évite de se faire plus de mal.

Après ça, j'enroulais son bras dans un bandage pas trop serré pendant que Rue faisait encore boire de l'eau à Rory qui se montra étonnement conciliant.

Il faisait nuit, à présent et nous étions tous les quatre gelés mais je n'osais pas allumer un feu. Nous serions repérables et vulnérables. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Si j'avais été seule, ou s'il n'y avait eu que Rue, je me serais installé sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre, de préférable un saule. Je m'y serais attaché et j'aurais dormi en sécurité, parmi les oiseaux. Je n'étais pas à l'aise sur le sol.

Malheureusement, Rory n'était pas en forme, Adrian n'avait sans doute jamais grimpé d'arbres et puis de toute façon, je n'arriverais sans doute pas à tous nous attacher.

-Nous passerons la nuit ici, mais des demain, il nous faudra partir, les avertis-je.

Je sortis le sac de couchage et y installais mes trois alliés, en ignorant les protestations de Rory. Ce dernier semblait vouloir me protéger à tout prix et insistait pour que je prenne sa place mais il en était hors de question et il le comprit très vite. Je récupérais ma veste et habillais Rory qui pour je ne sais quelle raison, rougissait.

Adrian me tendit la couverture et je le remerciais d'un sourire.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, trop effrayée à l'idée d'attirer les carrières ou trop fatiguée pour parler, je n'avais qu'une envie : m'allonger pour dormir huit longues heures. Mais c'était impossible. La viande crue me restait en travers de la gorge mais tout comme mes alliés, j'étais trop affamé pour m'en soucier. Je n'avais rien mangé de la journée et je ne réalisais qu'à l'instant à quel point j'avais faim.

Rory fut le premier à s'endormir.

J'en profitais pour demander à Adrian comment mon partenaire s'était blessé.

-C'est ma faute. Je n'étais pas assez rapide. Quand on est sortit de l'eau, le garçon du district un, a eu le temps de nous lancer un épieu. C'était moi qu'il visait, mais Rory m'a poussé et s'est blessé…

J'inscrivais instantanément le tribut du un dans ma liste des gens à abattre. Ce monstre qui avait suffisamment d'innocents à tuer à porter de mains, à voulu tuer Adrian. Le garçon le plus adorable de tout Panem ! Et il avait osé blesser mon partenaire en essayant de le tuer. Je ressentis une brusque envie de me lever pour partir à sa recherche mais la douce voix de Rue me ramena à la raison.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute, le réconforta Rue, qui était allongé entre les deux garçons.

-Si ! Si j'avais été plus rapide…

-Rory est plus grand que toi, c'est déjà bien que tu ais réussi à le faire sortir de l'eau, répliqua-elle avec raison.

-Elle a raison, Adrian. Ce n'est pas ta faute. De plus, Rory va bien. Il est fort et ce n'est pas cette blessure qui va le tuer. Maintenant, dormez, nous avons une longue journée demain, et vous avez besoin de repos.

-Et toi ? Me demanda Rue.

-Je vous réveillerais pour prendre le relais, mentis-je.

Inutile de préciser que je ne comptais pas les réveiller. Ils étaient tous les trois morts de fatigues et méritaient une nuit de repos avant les jours difficiles qui allaient immanquablement suivre.

Pelotonnée dans la couverture, entre mes alliés et la sortie, j'enfilais les lunettes de nuit et posais mon arc et mes flèches, à portée de main.

Une douleur à la main droite, me fit baisser les yeux et je remarquais pour la première fois une estafilade. Je ne me souvenais même pas me l'être fait.

En réalité, mon corps entier me faisait mal. Mon dos, mes bras et mes jambes me faisaient souffrir et pour soulager la douleur, je me mis à masser mes pieds et mes mollets.

Maintenant que nous étions tous les quatre, je devais réfléchir à un plan. Que m'avait conseillé Finnick ? De tenter de penser comme un haut juge des jeux ? Que ferait un juge en me voyant m'allier avec les plus jeunes tributs du jeu ? Après leur avoir tiré une flèche pendant ma session et avoir annoncé à tout Panem que je n'avais pas envie de tuer et que j'y étais forcée… ? Je doutais sincèrement, d'être très populaire auprès de ses juges.

Si j'étais un juge qui souhaitait me remettre à ma place… non, me tuer serait bien trop simple. Ca énerverait les citoyens du capitole, qui semblaient bien m'aimer. Qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Me séparer de mes alliés ? Je ne pourrais plus les protéger ainsi, mais ça ne causerait pas grand tort à ma petite personne, et ils n'étaient pas au courant que je n'avais aucune intention de sortir de l'arène. Me faire peur ? Pas assez. Les juges voudront marquer le coup, faire de moi un exemple… Ils tenteront de me briser, de me faire haïr du public pour ensuite me tuer et voir le capitole encourageait ma mort. Je m'étais faite de dangereux ennemis mais j'étais prête à relever le défi.

Au moment, où j'arrivais à cette conclusion, de la neige commença à tomber du ciel.

Les flocons étaient bien trop blancs et bien trop symétriques pour être naturel. C'était de la neige artificielle.

J'avais comme l'impression que c'était un message à mon attention.

Les jeux avaient bel et bien commencé.

* * *

 **Pour répondre à Hinanoyuki, oui, Katniss va chanter.**

 **Et pour répondre à Helo10, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. Que celles qui ce sont ridiculiser devant un beau garçon en étant incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, lèvent la main... personne à part moi ? Humph.**

 **Le chapitre huit, n'est pas encore finit, mais le neuf, l'est... Ne me demandez pas comment je fais, je ne le sais pas moi même.**

 **Bises,**

 **Lady Scatty.**


End file.
